The Love From a Potions Master
by Lady Zamirah Moonstar
Summary: Severus thinks that he will never find that special someone in his life, but fate has different plans and gives him Hermione. R&R marriage law comes later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. J.K. ROWLING DOES. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT.

Chapter 1: Her first year.

Hermione was at home getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had her ticket for platform 9 3/4. She never heard of that platform, so according to the directions, she was to go to the last column on platform number 9 and 10. Then walk through the wall to the platform for the train to Hogwarts. She was very lucky that she went to Diagon Alley three weeks ago to get all the supplies she needed.

She sat in the back seat of the Mercedes SUV as her parents talked about non-important things. The conversations included reminders of meetings, appointments, luncheon's with the rep's for medicine samples and ordering the medicines required for their dentistry practice.

At last they made it to the train station. Hermione gathered her trunk from the back of the car and started to walk away.

"We love you, Hermione." Octavia yelled out to her daughter.

"Love you too, mum." Hermione waived back. Then she walked into the trainstation alone. She walked up to platforms nine and ten like instructed. She walked to the one all the way to the back which was hardly occupied by any people at all. She then walked into the wall, and came out on the platform.

She saw the old steam train and boarded tugging her trunk behind her. She found an empty compartment and she put her things up in the top storage compartment. She then patiently but eagerly waited for the train to leave to head to the next destination, Hogwarts.

* * *

After the train ride and getting aquainted with the most famous wizard in the world, Harry Potter, she finally arrived at Hogwarts and was greeted by a giant man holding a lantern with long bushy hair and a beard that blended with his hair. 

"First years, come wit' me." The large man announced. Then the large man took the first years to the boats with the lamps on them and they rode across the great lake to the castle.

Hermione smiled to herself as she saw the most beautiful sight of Hogwarts lit up at night. It was very beautiful and as she was being transported to the castle, she noticed a lone rock that led out onto the lake. Then she was helped out of the boat by the giant who introduced himself on the boat to Hermione as Hagrid.

Hermione walked up the steps to see a woman with a hat on infront of two big doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years. Before you are to sit and eat, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." The woman told the new students. She then opened the doors to walk up to the front.

The students followed suit being looked at by the students sitting at the 4 long tables. Hermione then noticed a table as she walked to the front of the Great Hall there were professors there. Hermione noticed the one professor who had long black hair and piercing obsidian eyes that narrowed down on her. She shyly looked away quickly and realized that her name was called.

Hermione then nervously walked up to the stool and sat upon it. Then the hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmmm... Gryffindor." The hat shouted.

Hermione got up and then took her Gryffindor patch, then sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Sitting at the high table, Severus Snape observed the young Gryffindor witch. He knew what she would become when she grew up. He could see her traits already for they were like his own when he was in school. Eager to learn, and to be the best in the class. He was reminded of someone who died, but shook off the thought and began his food.

Albus observed his colleague's behavior and grinned with an idea in his head. An idea that would have to wait until hermione became mature enough to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Year-Severus' POV

_I must admit that I couldn't work well with Hermione being petrified by the abasalisk. I already knew what the creature was that is lurking around the castle and I already knew how to defend myself. I kept the Slytherin students away while on my spare time I would help prepare the Mandrake Potions. _

_Then, Ginny Weasley got kidnapped by the Dark Lord, but I couldn't interfere with that because I would be marked a traitor. However, Potter saved the day like he always does. He is just like his father. He always has to be the center of attention. That is how he and... Lily got killed when Harry was born and only 3 months old. _

_How I miss Lily... I wonder if Merlin will ever grant me to fall in love again. For the past 13 years, I have grown cold and cruel to everyone. I stalk the halls like I always do, taunting the first years really gets me going. It tickles me that the students fear me. I know I am the old greasy bat git of the dungeon, but I like being the old bat. Besides, I am most intelligent and clever with potions. _

_During the time Potter and Weasley were in the Chamber of Secrets, I stayed by Hermione's side and kept her potion well in check, even though Poppy and Sprout had the potion's well in hand, I still wanted to see if she would be ok. That was when Poppy told Albus and Minerva my behavior. _

_I was then called into the headmaster's office where Minerva sat down in the seat to my right. Albus motioned for me to sit in the one to the left. I sat down and settled in. Albus offered me a lemondrop, but I refused to have one like I always do. _

_"Severus, Minerva has brought to my attention that your behavior around a certain student is showing."_

_"Albus, I am just assisting them in the Mandrake potion." I protested._

_"Around Hermione Granger, Severus?" Albus inquired with a sparkle in his eyes._

_'dammit.' "Fine, I have fancied Hermione for a little bit, okay? Is there a problem with that?" I protested through my teeth, feeling my anger get the better of me. _

_"Severus Snape you disgust me, fancying a young child like you are claiming." Minerva argued._

_"Miner-" I began, but was cut off when Minerva put her hand up to shush me up._

_"No, you are apalling and sick minded. You shouldn't be even allowed to teach like that. The way you feel about Miss Granger. Is that why she is passing your class far better than any of the other students?" Minerva inquired. She was shooting daggers at him with her glare._

_"Minerva, let Severus speak his side."Albus told Minerva, then nodded for me to speak. I sure did speak allright._

_"I do not fancy her like that. I fancy her because she reminds me of SOMEBODY THAT I COULD'T PROTECT IN MY OWN PAST. I FEEL AS THOUGH I HAVE BEEN GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE AND I WILL BE THERE FOR HER TO PROTECT HER IF SHE NEEDS ME." I yelled at the top of my lungs on my true feelings. _

_Minerva and Albus were speechless. They have never heard me speak that way before throughout all the years i've been teaching at Hogwarts. I can't even believe I let my feelings out like that myself. I might be losing my nerve or my mind for that matter._

_I sighed 'No one understands me.' I then turned sharply on my heels and strided to the door._

_"Severus..."Albus called to his retreating back._

_"Yes, headmaster." I answered as I turned around to face them._

_"Minerva, I think you have something to say to Severus?" Albus asked, turning his attention to Minerva._

_"Yes, headmaster." Minerva answered. "Severus, I am sorry for misjudging you. I should've given you full time to explain your words before jumping to conclusions."She apoligized._

_Severus nodded his head, "Apoligy accepted." _

_"Then this problem is settled. You both are dismissed." Albus dismissively waived them out of his office._

_Minerva and I walked out and took our separate routes to the classrooms. I strided with my robes billowing behind me to my classroom door, opened it and slammed it out of frustration._

_'How dare Minerva even think that I fancy Miss Granger like that? She just reminds me so much of Lily that it hurts me to see her in pain and trouble. Is it true that i could be in love with her... nah. I don't love her, maybe I just care for her like a father figure. That's what it is, I care for her like a father would. Dammit, I am thinking too much. Time for some Firewhiskey and off to bed for another day with the dunderheads.' I pulled out my glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey and sat down at the corner table by the window. After a good 4 shots of Firewhiskey, I was in my easy-life-pain-free mode. Then I went to sleep like that, so that I can hopefully have a somewhat good day. Then again, Potter's class is tomorrow and I will have fun taunting him like always._

_

* * *

**a/n: i want to thank CMCRD for the inspiring structure that has been revised into this new chapter. i must also thank Angelic Bladez, &Killer Angel for their criticism that made me realize they were right. so i went back and revised the entire chapter. you guys, please re-read and tell me what you think this time?**_

**Moonlight Gemini**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Third year

Hermione Granger, as well as Ron and Harry, were in their DADA class waiting for Professor Lupin show up. The class was talking amongst themselves, including Harry and Ron. Hermione used that time wisely and read over the previous lesson material. Then she jumped by the slamming of the door.

Professor Snape strided in, waving his wand at all the windows to his left and they slammed shut. He approached the projection back and unrolled it. He then spun around to the class he had to substitute in a foul mood.

"Turn to page 394." Snape instructed.

The students opened their books to the page as instructed with no argument that this is not the lesson planned on the syllabus.

Severus began his instruction on werewolves beginning with the roots of the very word.

Hermione dipped her quill into the ink bottle and began to scratch away with the notes.

Severus continued on his lecture and at about a minute until the bell rang he spoke, "I want a 12 inch essay on werewolves and do some research on the potion that holds back the transformation of the werewolf. There will be extra credit involved." When Severus finished his last sentence, the bell rang on the right moment.

The students filed out of the classroom, and Hermione was the last to leave as she was writing her homework down in her planner.

"Professor, will we turn the essay to you or Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"It will be due at Potions class tomorrow.I will be collecting it since I issued the homework." Severus sneered at her.

Hermione nodded that she understood and left the room. 'He is such a git.' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione then hussled to the library where she began her research on the potion that holds back the transformation of a werewolf.

Looking through numerous potions books and werewolf books, Hermione finally found an answer in an old book on symptoms, surpression, and cures of a werewolf. Hermione found that it was the Wolf's Bane potion. She jotted her notes on the potion as proof, as well as where she got the information from and what page it was on. Then she wrote her essay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In potions class next day, no one was able to do the extra credit, but Hermione handed in her essay with a few more inches added. Severus smiled inwardly at how Hermione tried so hard in school. She tried to impress people and there was no need to because she impressed him already;however, he was not able to show he was impressed by her because he was head of Slytherin.

* * *

Then, while everything came out and Harry realized who the real traitor was, Professor Lupin was holding him captive at wand point.

"Look!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed at the full moon which peaked around the clouds.

Remus Lupin looked at the full moon, and his eye's dialated. His breathing became rapid and fangs began to come out of his mouth.

Hermione ran over to Ron and Harry. Severus came out in a rage that he was attacked and started to scold Harry when he heard the howl of a wolf. He turned around and feared for the children, especially Hermione. He pulled them in a huddle and put himself between the werewolf form of Lupin and the children.

Remus in his werewolf form cocked his paw back and slapped Severus to the floor. Hermione fell on the floor with him and when Remus was about to finish them off, Sirius Black in his dog form leaped over them. He bit Lupin in the ear and issued a challenge. Sirius and Remus then ran off the scene and fought it off.

Severus seized the moment to take the children back up to the castle and right into Dumbledore's office.

* * *

After a hard day's work, Severus was happy to be in the sanctuary of his personal chambers, savoring the moment of every drop of Firewhiskey that went down his throat. After he got in his happy state where he didn't feel anything, he finally retired to his bed to only start another day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Summer and fourth year

Hermione Granger was at the shopping centre and didn't notice some muggle boys following her around. When she left the mall and took a path through the woods, she was jumped.

Hermione tried to scream for help,but her mouth was covered. They wore masks and were unidentifiable. Hermione struggled to get away from them as they tore at her clothes. Hermione closed her eyes and then she felt the boys being torn off of her and she was pulled into strong arms and apparated to her home.

Severus let her go and quickly apparated inside his home across the street from hers. He looked through the window and watched her go inside. He then went back to what he was doing, drinking Firewhiskey and sitting in the dark.

Hermione then wanted to know who that man was that saved her. She then decided that she had better become more aware of her surroundings to avoid another confrontation like that because she may not be so lucky like she was this time.

* * *

With her fourth year starting, Hermione was ready to study and do all the assignments which includes the extra credit. Hermione took the Thestial drawn carriages back to the school she loved and waited all summer long to go back to, while Severus was waiting for another year to see if the golden trio got into anymore trouble. 

Hermione sat in the Great Hall while the hat sang a new song to welcome the new year of school and the new students.

Draco watched Hermione with evil eyes full of revenge to get her back for what she did to him last year. He couldn't believe the filthy mudblood punched him. The thought of her touching him made his skin crawl like they were diseased with her filth.

Severus read his every thought and knew he would have to up his watch over Hermione while he watched over Potter and Weasley.

* * *

While the Tri-wizard tournament was taking place, Hermione was there for support on Harry's behalf. At the open time frames, she studied like there was no tomorrow and ignored the snide remarks Draco threw at her. 

Severus laid in the shadows like the snake he was and watched over her like an angel. Well, in his own eyes on his appearance and what he has done in the past, he considers himself a dark angel.

Then when the year concluded, he could see that his dark mark was as clear as day. Aside the fact that Karkaroff, and Crouch junior was in plain sight when Harry Potter came back from the graveyard saying that Voldemort has returned. The Ministry of Magic didn't want to hear it, but I knew different and it was about time for my mission to be put into action.

As Hermione bid Viktor farewell and exchanged addresses to write, she turned to Ron and Harry and knew life at Hogwarts would never be the same ever again.

Harry nodded in agreement and Ron nodded nervously.

"You both promise to write to me, right?" Hermione asked as she put one arm on each of their shoulders.

"Oh you bet'cha, 'mione." Ron said reassuringly and promisingly.

Harry nodded in agreement that he would write also.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fifth year

Fifth year was great with studies, although Harry and Ron never studied and did fairly on their tests when they came up, Hermione always did an outstanding job. That made Draco even furious, however, he didn't have to make a move yet because of the fact that his father has paid off some officials to pass a law in their last year. A law that will allow him to pretty much own Hermione and he would break her deeply.

Draco watched with a grin on his face as he saw Hermione with Ginny laughing as they were shopping on the weekend they were in Hogsmeade. Draco hung out on the corner licking an everlasting-lik-a-pop. The lollipop was his favorite because it would last all day and when he got into the middle, he would get the everlasting gum that was inside.

Draco didn't know that Severus was watching him from the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Severus knew he would get her back for the embarassment and humiliation in public she caused him; however, he didn't know where or when it would take place.

* * *

Hermione, with the other Gryffindors and some from the other two houses except Slytherin,were in the Room of Requirement practicing the dark arts because of Porfessor Umbridge's methods of teaching. All book work and no practical exercises with the learning of spells. 

Draco then got them in trouble because he was on the Inquisitor Squad and was proud of capturing her. Hermione cursed him all the way up to Umbridge's office.

As Umbridge was disciplining Hermione, Severus bursted into the office.

"Excuse me, Inquisitor. Miss Granger owes me a few back detentions due to her tardiness of class as well as cheating on a test that must be investigated immediately." Severus told Delores as he pulled Hermione out of the room.

"Very well, Severus. I will leave you to discipline her." Delores said, knowing that he was head of the Slytherin house.

As Severus and Hermione walked around the corner he told her, "Come with me to my office to stall the time. Then I will release you to your dorm. You are not being accused of any that I have said." Severus answered all but one question.

"Why did you save me?" Hermione questioned.

Severus lost his step and slid down the steps grabbing the railing to keep himself.

"Professor are you all right?" Hermione asked grabbing his robes to help sturdy him.

"Yes. Thank you. I did that because I hate the bitch and I hope she rots in hell." Severus told her honestly and sarcastically.

Hermione giggled. "I feel the same way. Is there anything you'd like for me to do in your office, like put new labels on the ingredients?" She suggested.

"Perhaps. Since they are old and practically impossible to read. Just in case Delores comes in to check on you it would look more realistic. I will give you 10 points for doing them." Severus said in agreement.

As they approached his office, he pulled out the keys to unlock his office. He unlocked the door and let Hermione walk in first. Then he waived his hand and the room instantly lit up with candles everywhere.

Hermione looked at the ingredient's cabinet and started to get to work. She pulled the sticky labels from a drawer nearby and a black sharpie marker. She began to label the ingredients at the top shelf's and worked her way to the bottom.

After an hour and a half that went by, Hermione finally finished up the last labelling of the ingredient.

"Ok Professor, I am done." Hermione told him.

Severus got up, walked over to the ingredients cabinet, and inspected the labels with the ingredients to see if they are all correctly spelled and are what they say they are.

There was a knock on his door. Severus looked at the door and then at Hermione. Then he finally spoke, "Enter"

Delores came in to see what was going on.

"Can I help you, Delores?" Severus spoke in his usual tone and he turned to face her.

"I was wondering when you are done with Miss Granger?" Delores asked.

"It comes to my attention that Miss Granger didn't cheat on her test since she is a walking library. However, I do have an idea that Mr. Potter was indeed looking over Miss Granger's paper for answers when it is forbidden, and I will have to give them both detention until there is a confession."Severus smoothly and slyly lied through his teeth.

Hermione was impressed at how he could come up with a lie out of no where and play it off so well. She figured that with him being a double spy it was his job to have this skill. He was an exceptional master at it.

Delores gave a"Hmph" and walked out of the office pulling the door shut behind her.

After the door shut for a brief long moment, Severus flipped her the bird and Hermione giggled. ' He must really hate her.'

Severus looked at Hermione. "Your detention has been served for the evening. I shall see you tomorrow as well as Potter for his 'Detention' " Severus quirked his eyebrow up and then went into another door which is probably his living quarters.

Hermione nodded and she waived good bye as she left his office. Then she walked down the corridors to the Gryffindor portrait, said the password, and went to her bed to go to sleep. At breakfast she would tell Harry tomorrow to report to Snape's office.

* * *

Hermione could remember the horror in the Department of Mysteries as she was being chased by a death eater away from Harry and Ron. Hermione hid in the dark corner and prayed not to be seen. 

Severus, in his death eater robes was chasing Hermione down the hall and lost her. He knew she would try to double back, then he spotted the dark corner. He walked around it and heard slight breathing.

_Lumos_, he thought and he lit the corner and saw Hermione's chestnut eyes widen in fear. He paused there for a moment, then he grabbed her up by the wrist and pulled her out of the Department of Mysteries.

When Severus got her out of the department and out of the Ministry of Magic, he put her against a wall away from the entrance and out of sight.

Hermione tried to fight the death eater off of her, but she got pinned against the wall.

Severus pinned her to the wall and took off his mask and pulled his hood off. "Miss Granger, you must get out of here now." Severus told her.

Hermione looked at Severus in shock. "You're a--" She began but was cut off.

"Go now." Severus handed her his portkey which was a pencil and she teleported to Hogwarts in Severus's office. She stayed there until he got back which were a few hours later. He came in his quarters and was face to face with her.

He then explained his status and told Hermione to stay out of trouble. Then he sent her off to her dorm.

* * *

With the day finally being over, Severus sat in the same corner with his bottle of Firewhiskey pondering on his behavior. For as brilliant as he is he cannot understand why he is protecting Hermione and acting like he is a father to her. He knew there was something more, but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. He would leave that for after the mission is complete and bother Albus with it then. Until that time, it will be on hold and he will continue to do what he has been doing for all these years. He is also noticing that Hermione is developing into a beautiful young lady. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND CRITICISMS ON CORRECTING ME WITH THE LITTLE THINGS THAT MEAN A LOT IN MY STORY. I HAVE UPDATED YET AGAIN AND SINCE I WILL BE COMING UP TO CHAPTER 7, YM.GOU WILL SEE THE PRE-MEDITATED WAR, AND THE INTRO TO AN AWESOME PLOT TWIST. I TAKE THE OWNERSHIP OF THE TWIST IN CHAPTER 7, IF JK ROWLING GOES THIS WAY, IT IS TOTALLY COINCIDENCE. **

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR CHAPTER 7 WHICH WILL SOON FOLLOW THIS ONE... HE HE HE**

**M.G.**

Chapter 6: sixth year and the Flight of the Prince(Hermione's POV)

I must be the only one who misses him. I just will not believe that Snape killed Dumbledore, even though Harry saw him do it with his own eyes. Draco, according to Harry, was the actual one who had to kill Dumbledore for it was his mission to complete. I just don't know why Snape would step in and do it himself. That is what I was going to find out.

When classes were finally finished and the school year came to it's depressing end, I snuck into Albus's office under Harry's invisibility cloak, into the employee files to find out where he lives. I was apalled when I found out that his home address was right across the street from my own residence. I then left Albus's office and went home.

I told my parents about the bad news and they gave their regards for the loss. I then told them I needed a little time and I went up in my room. Then I waited. I waited for my parents to go to bed, so that I could go to the run down house across the street to confront Snape.

I finally heard my parents retire to their rooms. I then got out of bed and snuck down the flower vines that acted like a ladder out my window. I quietly ran across the street and went through into his house by the front door. I looked through the house, living room, the bedrooms upstairs and I came across a door that was locked. The parlor was locked down by a key. I remembered a key on the table, and I ran to get it. I tried the key in the keyhole and it fit perfectly. I unlocked it slowly trying to not make too much noise, and pulled the doors apart. There was no one there but the dust bunnies that filled the room. I shut the door and locked it back up. Then replaced the key back on the table right where the dust laid out it's imprint. To show that nothing was disturbed. I then left the house because it was coming close to sunrise.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione did indeed forget to check the basement. Nevertheless, all the preparations have been made, and I am going to be busy this summer with a very vital ritual that involves all of my attention. Severus Snape chuckled to himself that he still had his good skills at hiding from people when he didn't want to be found. He didn't want to explain to her his true mission. Sure he had an order for Albus's head, but Albus put more out on the table, and he took what would be best for him so far everything is falling into place just like he said. Now he must begin the ritual during the Summer Solstice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THIS TAKES PLACE ON THE BATTLEFIELD. THE 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 MEANS A SCENE CHANGE. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THE UPDATE. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS.**

Chapter 7: the cat out of the bag

Hexes were flying left and right as the Order and the Death eaters fought it out in the last battle. Hermione stupefied Belatrix and Narcissa. She then spotted Snape in the shadows. She gave chase afterhim.

Severus wanted Hermione to see him, so he ran into the secret place where there was a trap waiting for her.

When Hermione came around the corner, there were three Death Eaterspointed their wands at her face and she put her hands up in a don't shoot position.

Severus then stepped forward and waived a hand to hold their fire. "You have something to say to me, Miss Granger?" Severus said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Hermione felt her blood boil over the boiling point that she lunged at him. There were bursts of laughter as Hermione swatted Severus while he was down.

"You pathetic fucking coward. You attack the very man that took you under his wing and gave you something and this is how you repay him? You don't deserve to live." Hermione screamed as she swatted at him.

Severus then kept his forearms over his face to block her swats. He began to time them hits to a pattern, and at the right moment he grabbed her by her wrists and flipped her to where he was on top. Hermione kicked and screamed as Severus sat on top of her and pinned her triumphantly.

"Let me explain..." Severus shook her by her wrists until she looked at him. "Take your mask's off, the lot of you." Severus looked at the death eaters.

Hermione looked in shock as she saw tonks, lupin, and Albus Dumbledore. "You're alive!?" Was the only words that came out of her mouth before she fainted. Severus then looked up at Albus.

"Take her back to the castle with haste, ward her up to where she cannot get out, and come back here to assist." Albus ordered.

Severus nodded that he understood as he gathered the young witch in his arms and apparated away. He ran to his dungeon quarters, set her on the bed and covered her up. Then he left the room and outside to the main door. He put up enough wards to keep a troll out and he ran with haste outside to apparate back to where the others were.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Late in the evening around early morning, Hermione started to come to her senses with a feel of satin sheets against her skin. She looked around the dark unfamiliar room as to where she was. She got up out of the king size bed with 4 posts and explored the door to her left.

She walked into a spacious bathroom that was purely white with some black towels with the slytherin colors striped along the bottom.

"I am in the slytherin commonroom?" Hermione thought out loud to herself. She then heard a door open and she quickly shut the light off. However, she wasn't quick enough and was confronted by the man she hated the most.

"What do you think you are doing in my bathroom, Miss Granger?" Severus asked rhetorically, gazing deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. He looked for her to lie to him, but was told the truth.

"I was curious as to where I am, so I checked the bathroom for clues. I found out where at I am in a certain part of the castle I hate the most."

"Spoken well, Miss Granger. I myself do not like your company in my personal quarters. On the contrary, you will be staying the night, so if I may offer you a more suitable place to sleep." Severus offered to the young, tedious witch formally as he stepped aside and motioned with his hand to step out.

Hermione then walked out of the bathroom, then at the middle of the room, spun on her heels and crossed her arms. "Where will my room be?"

"Here. I will take the couch and promise not to do any such thing which is immature in my nature that may pop up in your little head." Severus told her with a little venom drip coming from his voice.

"Very well, good night Professor." Hermione bidded as she turned to the bed and prepared to go to sleep.

"Good night, Miss Granger." Severus said slyly. Then he exited his room and went to the couch where he conjured up a pillow and blanket for him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SOOO LONG TO UPDATE. I AM IN COLLEGE ON A FULL TIME STATUS. PLEASE BARE WITH ME. I WILL TRY TO KEEP UP ON THE CHAPTERS . WELL HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR._**

Chapter 8: Bad news for the wizarding world, and bad news for Hermione Granger

With the threat of the Dark Lord gone, there were many more problems at hand. There were new laws being passed to ensure the growth population of the wizarding world and to prevent the high percentage of squibs. To prevent inbreeding of the pureblood families, they have passed the Marriage law:

**Marriage law or Ministry Flaw**

_All ye who are apart of the wizarding world must comply with the Muggle-Born Marriage Law. This law allows all bachelors and bachelorettes from the lineage of a pureblood or half-blood families to pick any muggle-born they choose as a wife. They must, therefore, conceive a child within one year of their marriage. Every three months, a ministry official will be stopping in your houses, manors, shacks, etc. to check on the conceiving of the child you are under contract to produce. The bachelorettes begin at the age of 18 and go up on being affected by the law. The bachelorettes will have one week to decide on their husband. If no one petitions for the bachelorette, one will be appointed for her. However, if there is more than one Bachelor/Bachelorette for the petitioning of Bachelorette/bachelor, he/she will have the right to choose their husband/wife within a week of the petition being written._

_Is the Ministry right to force pureblood wizards and witches alike to the filth of these Mudbloods? I have asked around the wizarding world and got some answers._

_"I think the Minister lost his bloody mind." A tall dark man responds, who withheld his name._

_"I am going to like this law.. Is there a limit on how many wives you can have?" Lucius Malfoy snickered. It looks like he has a few on his mind._

_With the contract being set and done, more details and the exact copy of the contract itself (aka Petition) is on the next page._

Hermione couldn't believe what she saw in the news headline. She then skipped her breakfast and went to Arithmacy class. She was able to concentrate on her work, except for the comments from Draco Malfoy saying he has a petition for her and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened it.

When the bell rang, Hermione gathered her things and headed towards potions class. Before she could get to the last corner of the potions hall, she were abruptly turned around, slammed into a wall, and roughly kissed by someone she didn't know.

Draco broke the kiss. "Hmm. You taste pretty okay, not bad." He snickered as he ripped her blouse open.

Hermione tried to scream, but Goyle covered her mouth and held her in his strong grip.

"Breasts aren't that bad either. Lets see how tight she is." Draco said as he began to pull her skirt up, but was thrown back by someone really strong.

"Get in my class NOW!" Severus yelled, fury in his eyes, as the two students ran to the classroom door and pulled it shut with a loud slam.

Severus went to put his hand out for her to take, but she was already up with her books in her hand and went into the bathroom. Severus sighed showing his kindness towards her as she rejected it. 'I will try again later when she comes out of the bathroom.' He then waited for her to come out to avoid another attack on the girl.

After 5 minutes, she came out of the bathroom and spotted him on her left side.

"I am sorry for being late." Hermione spoke in a low voice through tears.

"Go to Dumbledore's office, I will be there shortly." Severus told her.

"But, sir..." Hermione began, but Severus cut her off.

"Just do as I say." Severus commanded in a firm voice.He then strided into his classroom and left Hermione out in the hall.

Hermione just sighed, then she walked up to Dumbledore's office and cried the entire way.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Awaiting in Dumbledore's office, Hermione sat there in front of the headmaster quietly.

"Would you like a lemondrop, Miss Granger?" Albus offered with the bowl full of Lemondrops.

"No thanks." Hermione sofly spoke as she shook her head.

After 5 minutes following the bell ringing, Severus Snape burst through the door with Draco's robe clasped in one hand and Goyle's robe clasped in the other. He flung them both infront of him "Get in there and sit down the both of you." Severus commanded in an irritated and angry voice as he shut the door behind him.

Hermione's bottom lip quivered as the two boys sat in the chairs from the traumatic experience she had earlier with the two monsters.

"I called this meeting with you, Albus, for the sole purpose of them attacking another student in a perverted way. I am going to take administrative actions of the following: 1. they will serve detentions with me, Minerva, and you altering everynight for a full term of 3 months with no breaks; 2. they both will write no less than a 12 inch apoligy letter to Miss granger for their behavior; and 3. they will not come near Miss Granger ever again for the remainder of the school term."

Albus just sat there for a moment considering all that was said, then he nodded that he would do their punishment. Hermione, on the other hand, just sat there and was wondering if she was dreaming. _I cannot believe he is standing up for me, what is he up to? _Hermione thought as she looked at his profile looking for direct eye contact from him to find the purpose for his unusual behavior.

"When do you want this punishment to begin, Severus?" Albus asked.

"It will begin tomorrow night, that will be all gentlemen. You are dismissed." Severus said to the students.

Draco and Goyle stormed out of the office with fury in their wake.

Hermione began to stand up when Severus spoke, " You need to stay, Miss Granger. I must discuss something with you as well."

Hermione sighed and sat back down." What did I do?"

"Nothing. Albus told me to bring you here because he needed to speak with you." Severus simply answered.

"Miss Granger, my dear. We must discuss the petitions that have come in for you." Albus told her as he pulled a sack up and dumped it's contents on his desk.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw how many families have petitioned for her. She examined all the names and they were well known deatheaters. She picked the lot of them up and tossed them into the fire.

"I refuse to marry any of them bloody monsters!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That is where I come in, Miss Granger." Severus stepped up next to Hermione reaching in his robes.

"Come in for what?" Hermione bewilderdly looked at Dumbledore.

Severus then set his petition with his family seal on the table infront of Hermione, who just sat there speechless.

Hermione didn't know what to think about this petition. She opened the petition and saw that he wrote it personally.

_Miss Granger,_

_I know you hate me, but I am doing this for your own protection. We will live out the regulations of the Marriage Law at it's minimum. I would like to petition for your hand im marriage under the condition of protecting you for the sake of the Order. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Snape _

"..." Hermione was about to say something to him, but the words couldn't escape her mouth. Severus looked her back in the eyes and saw she held back saying something. Before he could say something, she jumped up from her seat, and ran out of the office crying.

Severus sighed. " I wanted to tell her something, but I am led to believe it will wait."

"Severus, you should wait to tell her. Miss Granger is going through a tough time at the moment, let's see what path she walks down. I am most positive that she will make the correct decision." Albus told the young man.

Severus then bowed his head and walked out of the office in a mixed mood as he made his way down to the dungeon so he could think.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I THANK ALL OF MY READERS FOR THEIR REVIEWS. AS PROMISED, HERE IS ANOTHER GREAT CHAPTER. I WILL TRY NOT TO TAKE SOO LONG IN UPDATING. IT IS GOING TO DEPEND ON MY COLLEGE SCHEDULE.**

Chapter 9: Avoiding An Inevitable Destiny

Hermione avoided all of her friends, even Ginny and HIM for the near week of all the petitions. She was in her classes, but when the bell rang, she was the first one to run out. When it was time to go to double potions, she detoured into the girl's bathroom, entered the stall, locked it and sat down on the toilet and cried.

"I can do this. I cannot marry that monster." Hermione muttered through her tears as she ran her fingers through her curly hair and grabbed her hair, bringing it down to cover her face. Pavarti heard Hermione talk to herself, and she left the bathroom in a hurry to rush to potions.

Pavarti approached Professor Snape's, who had his back to her, with a little shyness mixed with fear.

"Umm.. Professor.." Pavarti barely spoke out to get his attention.

"Yes..Miss Patel?" Severus spoke as he turned to face her.

"Umm.. Miss Granger is in the bathroom crying, just to let you know." Pavarti whispered so that Harry and Ron won't hear.

Severus looked around the room and noticed her usual seat next to Longbottom was empty. _She thinks she can slip my class and get away with it!?_ "Thank you for the information. Mr. Malfoy, will you do the honor as to watch the class. I must attend to an important errand." Severus spoke curtly, then he turned on his heel and strided out of the classroom.

Severus walked up to the girl's bathroom, and he quietly entered. He then heard her sobs coming from the stall. For once, he did not know what to do about it. He didn't want to leave her alone, nor did he want her to miss his class. He then decided to quietly slip out and go back to the classroom to wait to see if she would come in. If she didn't, he would give her a detention and make her make up the work she simply missed.

As the class went through, he noticed that it was only 10 minutes before the bell rang and she didn't show up at all. It was then confirmed that she had skipped his class. He decided when his last class was over, he would go to Minerva about it.

The bell finally rang and the students filed out. Severus walked out with the last student and locked his classroom up. He then strided to Minerva's office to speak to her. As he approached her door, he knocked twice.

"Enter." Minerva said.

"Minerva. I must speak to you about Hermione. She ditched my class today, and I am going to give her a detention for tonight for Truancy." Severus explained.

"Oh my word. Hermione Granger committed Truancy!" Minerva said shocked. She didn't believe her ears what she was hearing.

"Yes, Minerva. I was told by Miss Patel (Pavarti) that she was in the bathroom crying. I did go to investigate, but I didn't interrupt her because I think that she is under a lot of pressure with the Marriage law." Severus further explained.

"I see. Very well, she will serve a one night detention with you. I will notify her of it immediately." Minerva said as she got up and strided out of her office with Severus following behind her.

Severus then went back to his potions class while Minerva went to the commonroom to find Hermione. All he had to do now is to wait for the detention, after dinner was done of course.

o0o0o0o0o

Severus straightened his desk out from grading all the essays, and headed out of his classroom to go to the great hall for dinner. He took his usual seat at the High table and began to consume his steak cooked rare with a baked potato, and his glass fo firewhiskey. As he lifted up his glass to take a drink, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione alone, not touching her food and just looking out the window, nibbling on her bottom lip. He knew she was in deep thought about something, and he would need her direct eye contact to determine what she was thinking of.

He then saw Minerva walk up to Hermione and whisper something in her ear. Hermione then looked up at Severus for a minute like she was mad about something, then she nodded she understood.

When Severus finished eating, he went back down to his dungeon and waited for Hermione to come.

Hermione walked cautiously down to the dungeon and approached HIS door without any other confrontations. She gave a knock on the door and waited to be ushered in by his command.

Severus then opened the door, which took Hermione by surprise, and he motioned for her to come in.

Hermione cautiously walked through the door and into the classroom. She then took her seat and waited for the instructions for her detention.

"You are here for truancy, Miss Granger. I am going to punish you by catching up on your missed work." Severus told her. Then he pulled the papers off his desk and handed them to her.

"I already got them, thanks." Hermione told him.

"Then let me see." Severus put his hand out in a gesture to give him the papers.

Hermione pulled out the papers and handed them to him.

Severus quickly scanned over the papers and they were good. Severus nodded that he accepted them. "Very good. Now, let's talk about a few things. I was apalled that you didn't show up for class today. I thought the class was going to break down due to your absence." Severus explained.

"I'm sorry I missed your class. I was in a rut with all the petitions, between you and all the ex-deatheaters, school..." Hermione trailed off as she broke down again in front of Severus.

Severus then could see her pain, with her being at a young age, between school and the marriage law. He could see the pressure building up inside her, breaking through the seems of her composure. He looked for his tissue box, and grabbed two tissues from it. Then he handed them to her, and he sat down on the desk infront of her.

Hermione took the tissue from him and wiped her eyes. "Thanks."

"Out of curiosity, have you decided on your husband?" Severus asked getting to the point.

"You don't waste time." Hermione commented.

"Time is too precious to waste and you are running out of time, since you only have one week to choose." Severus pointed out.

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

Severus looked at her," Fine, for what?"

" I will marry you only if you don't touch me unless it is really necessary."

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." Severus went to his desk, smiling all the way, and retrieved the petition contract. He brought his quill and ink bottle to the table.

Hermione saw the petition contract with his name already signed on the left. Hermione then signed her name on the right, and the paper magically folded up and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Now what?" Hermione asked after a short pause.

"We wait for our wedding date, and then we get married. If you need anything, let me know. In the meantime, I will walk you to your room to make sure Mr. Malfoy and his goons don't try anything." Severus commented through anger.

Hermione giggled to herself. "Well, is there anything else, Professor?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"No. I will walk you to your room now. Are you ready?" Severus asked as he got up off the desk.

Hermione nodded, and followed her professor out of the classroom. They walked to Hermione's room in silence. When they reached her door, Hermione turned around to face her professor. "Thank you for walking me to my room."

"You are welcome. Good night, Miss Granger." Severus bid as he turned on his heel and started to stride away when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Good night, Professor." Hermione called to Severus.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE. HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CH. 10! ENJOY AND LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS**

Chapter 10: Awaiting Fate

The next day was fun, with her hair not falling right, and she couldn't find her potions book, Hermione was having a bad day. She couldn't concentrate in school because she was engaged to King-of-Slytherin-Severus-Snape. At the moment she didn't even have proof that she was engaged to him, for she had no engagement ring to show for it. Hermione plopped down at the Gryffindor table depressed as she looks around the school courtyard where the students are hanging out, wearing their engagement rings and showing it off to to their friends. She sighed as she turned to her plate and picked at her food. She would every now and then glance up at the High Table at her husband-to-be, who would be in conversation with Albus. She knew that he would glance over at her, for he would feel that someone was staring at him and he would instantly lock eyes with them. However, he wouldn't even give her the shadow of a doubt.

When the bell rang, Hermione went with her friends to their first class. Hermione sat through class in a far away state of wishful thinking and high hopes that she was sure would never happen.

_Hermione was sitting in her usual seat in Transfiguration when the doors suddenly busted open, and there he was walking towards her. Severus Snape walked in the middle of the lesson without even looking at McGonnagall, 'Hermione' walked up to Hermione, 'Hermione' took her hand in his and..._

"Hermione Granger!" Minerva called out loud to capture Hermione's attention.

Hermione jumped in her seat like a freighted girl being scared in the dark and answered, "Yes, Professor?" Hermione's breath was quick paced for a short moment until she controlled herself.

"Miss Granger, that is the second time you have slipped away in my class, are you feeling well?" Minerva questioned as she eyed her pupil student with concern like a mother over her child.

"Umm.. no, Professer. I am having a small problem..." Hermione trailed off.

Minerva saw great concern and fear in her eyes, which made her speak a little quickly and quietly as she approached her student and kneeled down next to her. "We will discuss it after class."

"Thank you." Hermione thanked. She knew the next class was with him, and she couldn't face him due to many reasons. Some were personal reasons that he is the most hated professor in the entire school. How would she be looked upon with being married to him. She also had some personality questions of how he is without being around the students? Was he abusive in any way, and is he capable of loving someone other than himself even if he loves himself.

When the bell rang, the students packed up and left, Hermione stayed behind and when the last student pulled the heavy oak door shut, Minerva approached Hermione and sat down on the desk in front of her.

"Now Hermione, what is bothering you?" Minerva asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Well, I am sure that you have heard I am getting married to Professor Snape. I am just worried I am going into a very bad relationship. He hasn't socialized or took me out for some sort of ring, he is like avoiding me when i try to approach him. For example, when I try to look at him, he will not even look back at me. I did that in the Great Hall yesterday, and i am thinking of not getting attached with an antisocial, self-centered, twisted,Evil sadist like HIM." Hermione went off.

Minerva laughed. "Well thats one way to describe him. I will have a talk with him, and I will straighten him out. When I am done with the King of Snakes, he will come to your prefect room with polished edges and ready to take you out." Minerva said determinately. She was fired up and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wants.

Minerva strided down to Severus's office and opened the door. "Severus we must talk." Minerva spoke firmly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of you barging into my office without knocking?" Severus sneered as he took a sip of wine from his goblet.

"You will knock your comments off and listen to me. I would like for you to do something small for me, I want you to do this small favor for me." Minerva said with a little angst in her voice.

"What must I do?" Severus asked curiously.

"Instead of billowing in your essays, why don't you and Miss Granger go out for a while and get to know one another." Minerva insisted.

"Me.." Severus chuckled with amusement. "You want me to lower myself to the level of that mudblood? I will do no such thing." Severus stated clearly and firmly.

"Severus why are you suck an egomaniac?" Minerva asked waving her hands.

Severus just shrugged as he sipped from his goblet again.

"I know what it is.. You Are A Coward!" Minerva told him to his face.

"Don't you EVER CALL ME A COWARD AGAIN!!!!" Severus raised his voice as he slammed Minerva into the door.

Minerva drew her wand out and pointed it at Snape's crotch. "Do you want me to blow them off? Let me go." Minerva demanded.

Severus looked down at where the wand was pointing, he backed away from Minerva and set on his desk. "Why must I go out with her?" Severus asked with more of a demanding whine.

"Because I felt as though you two should get to know each other. You might fall in love with her if you give her a chance with you." Minerva spoke to him honestly.

"But why?" Severus asked again.

"Because, Severus, you two are one of a kind. You and Hermione are a perfect pair. Just give her a chance, and take her out for a day. She would feel better." Minerva pitched in hoping to hit the pity part of his heart.

"What do you mean by make her feel better?" Severus questioned curiously.

"When her parents find out she is marrying you they will disown her and she will be all alone. At least, I felt as though you two would have each other. That she would have you to lean on when the time came." Minerva explained.

"The letter went out today?" Severus questioned, looking at his goblet as if he were starting to enter a trance.

"Yes it did, Severus. She is going to need all of us to help her out. Harry and Ron are distancing themselves from her even.

"Fucking gits. Why treat her like that? Is it because she is engaged to me?" Severus looked Minerva square in the eye to check for anything peculiar in her mind with legilimancy.

"... It is because so, Severus. She only has her books, and it will be so long before she loses grasp of reality and becomes depressed." Minerva concerned to her colleague.

Severus only nodded that he understood, not blinking nor looking away from the flame of a candle that set on his desk.

"Severus, will you at least spend time with her, please?" Minerva asked nicely.

Severus turned to face Minerva, he gave a curt nod to her, and exited his chambers. Minerva smiled as Severus walked away, for she knew she won the battle as well as the war.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Strolling the corridors at night(Severus's PoV)

_I walked down the corridors like a cat searching for any students out of bed. Most particularly her, for I felt like an ass and had to apoligize for my harsh behavior towards my future wife. Where did my manners go to through these long years of my lonesome life. I have been given a chance to atone for my sins and I possibly blew it already. I sighed as I cut the corner and noticed a shadow moved. I then got up on my toes and strided quietly towards the shadow, with my wand in hand, ready for anything. The shadow cut the corner and I could hear his/her breathing rapid in hope they lost whom ever was following them. _

_I lit the tip of my wand with the lumos spell and no one was there. I sneered knowing my sight better than I was perceived. Then that was when I smelled it. A rose perfume filled my nostrils like a bloodhound hunting down an escaped convict. I followed my nose quietly to where this girl was leading me and I came to the door of the astronomy tower. I slowly opened the door and pulled it quietly shut behind me. I skipped a step as I stride to the top of the spiral stairwell. I can smell the rose scent get stronger through my nostrils. My heart began to race as my breath became ragged from climbing all the stairs. That was when my smell led me to her. There stood Hermione Granger out in the moonlight sitting on the edge of the ledge peering over the lake. My breath was taken away as I took noticed a timeless silouette with the gentle breeze blowing her loose curls that were unraveling from her lazy bun she had in her hair. The way she was sitting was a perfect snapshot to capture the moment of her depression. I wish I had a camera that night with me because I would take a picture and frame it. That is when I spoke to her as nicely as I could._

_"You know that is a beautiful picture with you being there, and the moonlight reflecting off your skin gives you a timeless silouette.."I spoke and noticed she jumped._

_"I am sorry I am out of bed, Prof-" Hermione began to apoligize to me, but I cut her short because I didn't deserve that._

_"There is no need to apoligize to me, Miss Granger. I, too, often come up here on the astronomy tower to gaze over the lake and watch the moonlight reflect wonders of beauty into it. " I spoke as I sat down but a few feet in front of her. I kept eye contact upon those deep pools of chocolate, taken into a trance of pure mezmerization of the moment I wish that it would never end._

_"Is there something you need, sir?" Hermione asked me, with some kind of hope in her features. I then legilmized my way into her mind and saw she was hoping for something delightful that I didn't think to bring, however, I noticed there was something about me being there with her made her day a little better. That made me smile deep inside, knowing that someone wanted me to be there with them. It is a feeling that I cannot explain at this time._

_I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and spoke normally, "Well, I wanted to come up here for some air and to think." Dammit. "I mean, I was hoping I could.." I trailed off losing my nerve to tell her what I really wanted to say._

_"You wanted to talk to me alone with no meddling dunderheads around to bother us." Hermione said humorously._

_I found it to be funny, so I smiled at her. " Yes. I apoligize for ignoring you. It's just all the money I have is tied up in a WPB, or Wizard Protection Bond, which I cannot touch until Friday of this week. I will take you out and get you a ring. The WPB is like a.." I paused trying to find the word they use in them muggle banking facilities for storing money and getting slammed with fees when you touch them before the roll over date._

_"Y__ou mean a CD?" Hermione rhetorically spoke. It then hit me._

_"That is the bloody things name. Well the WPB is like a CD, but if you touch it,however, it will draw 1/2 a year from your life." I explained._

_I saw Hermione's eyes widen and her lips parted slightly as her facial features filled up with concern._

_"It's nothing to worry about. I know better trust me." I assured her to hopefully relieve her of the concern I have bestowed upon her._

_Hermione only nodded, and she looked out over the view. She gave a small shiver at the breeze that blew by, and I stood up upon instinct and draped my cloak over her shoulders. I was now in my teaching robes with all the buttons. How much I love my buttons. With the draping of my cloak over her shoulders, I took the opportunity to sit closer to her. I noticed Hermione had a cautious nature;however, I wanted to use Legilimacy on her to see what was going through her mind at the time._

_"Well, I think I will be getting to bed. Thank you for the talk, Professor." Hermione thanked me. Then when she began to take the cloak off, I stopped her._

_"No, You can keep it. These hallways will get cold. I will be fine. Would you like me to escort you to your room?" I offered her._

_Hermione nodded yes, so I followed her to her room. The walk was quiet, until we reached her prefect room.  
_

_She turned around to face me and spoke softly, "Goodnight Professor."_

_"Good night, Miss Granger." I stepped forward, cupped her chin, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then I turned away and vanished into the shadows._

* * *

_ok you all know what to do now. R&R!!!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Friday's Outing

Hermione went to her classes and noticed she had double potions as her last period. She only hoped that the day would pass by so she could get to her studies. Hermione sat through the transfiguration lecture taking notes and working on her transfiguration spell of changing an object of any kind into a port key to transport across the room. One student teleported on top of the astronomy tower, while Crabbe teleported purposely into the girl's bathroom.

Hermione managed to transfigure a port key and made it into the circle across the room. Ron and Harry managed to be outside of the circle, but nevertheless they were near the destination they had to be. They were accomodated good grades on their portkey and were told with a little more practice they would perfect it. Their homework was to touch up on their Port key transfiguration for the test on Monday.

Hermione knew she didn't have to worry about it because she did it perfectly. As the bell sounded, Hermione gathered her books, put them in her bag, and carried her sling to Potions class.

Hermione was a little early and saw the dungeons door open. She entered the empty room, sat down in her seat, and pulled out her potions lesson plan to see what was on the schedule. _'Imortalia potion?'_ Hermione thought to herself curiously and intrigued. _A potion to give temporary immortality against mortal weapons made by muggles. Examples are guns, knives, etc. 'Wow, this is a really tough potion to make. You cannot make any errors at all. I hope there are enough students in the class cos a partner is required.'_ Hermione was lost in thought and she didn't hear the professor enter.

Severus saw Hermione into her lesson's reading up on the Imortalia potion that was scheduled for today.

"Miss Granger." Severus spoke to her as he walked in front of her to sit down on the chair and pull it to face her.

Hermione jumped from the sound of her name being called in silence. "Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked with her heart racing from a reaction of the scare she just experienced.

" I apoligize if I frightened you, but I want you to stay after class is dismissed. I will take you out to dinner in Diagon Alley to The Leaky Cauldron. Our first stop is Gringotts for the withdrawal I must make. The second and third stop is up to you. Whether you must eat or shop first, I have no idea how you kids do it nowadays. I must make a personal stop in Masters of Herbalia to pick up my order." Severus explained the schedule with Hermione.

"No worries, sir. I understand you have some errands to do. I have a few I must do." Hermione spoke with understanding in her tone.

"Ah." Severus said in a short thankful gesture that he understood he was forgiven.

Then there was an awkward long silence between them. Severus curtly focused on the open door and heard the students coming down the stairs in commotion. He then stood up and walked to the front of the class and sat down at his desk quickly.

Hermione then gave an inward sigh at the neglect of conversation between them and she concentrated harder on her reading. The students then began to file in and fill up the empty seats.

As the classroom filled up, Hermione finally finished up her notes and was ready for the potion brewing.

Severus went through the lecture and he put up the directions and ingredients. "There are the directions. Get started. Before you begin brewing, I highly advise getting a partner." He spoke in his usual tone.

Everyone paired up with another student. Hermione was about to go with Neville but was taken by another Gryffindor. Hermione sighed to herself, and noticed that Severus walked up to her.

"Okay Miss Granger. I will do what we did before which is prepare the common ingredients, and you will prepare the rare ingredients. Any questions?" Severus asked, keeping his posture in front of the class as the snarky potions master.

"Yes, sir." Hermione played along with what he was doing.

Severus walked over to the cabinet and pulled out all of the ingredients, while Hermione prepared the cauldron to prepare the potion.

"Use your notes, not the book." Severus told her as he took the book away. He wanted to test her, and he then decided to test the entire class. "Everyone will use their notes and not their books. If I catch anyone using their books, they will receive a Fail automatically and get 3 feet minimum parchment notes for homework."

Hermione widened her eyes. She was confident in her note taking, and she began to brew the potion. She followed the directions as she added the ingredients, and when it came time for Imortalia Root, Severus took her job over and allowed her to cut the root. Hermione then cut the root in a diced manner, and tipped the cutting board over the cauldron pouring the juice with it. Severus smirked to himself, which made Hermione a little uneasy as to why he was smirking. Then in the end, she saw why.

As Hermione bottled up the potion,Severus, watched several cauldrons blow up because the Imortalia root was cut both improperly and lacking it's juice, which is key to the watering down of the potion for the temporary effect. Hermione giggled towards herself as Severus prowled around the dungeons giving the students who blew up their cauldrons failing grades and the 3 feet minimum notes for homework.

"Oh, I forgot about the essay on the Imortalia potion. You will write me a 12 inch essay about the potion in it's full detail." Severus spoke in a dumb tone like he forgot on purpose to add to the weight of the assignment. At the finishing of his sentence the bell rang and all of the students filed out quickly like they were happy that their day was finally over.

Hermione stayed in his class and the final student pulled the door shut. "Do you want me to run my bag up to the dorm?" Hermione asked.

"If you want you can, I will wait here for you." Severus spoke in a tone of letting her decide for herself.

"Well, it has my money in it. I will bring it along." Hermione spoke to Severus. She didn't want to keep him waiting.

Severus gave a nod and then they walked out of the classroom together. They got into the buggy at the entrance of Hogwarts and took it into Hogsmeade.

Upon their arrival, Severus helped Hermione out of the buggy, for it was a formal gesture to help a lady. This gesture was done by him putting his hand out to help.

Hermione took his hand and stepped out to the ground in a small jump. "Thanks." Hermione thanked as she pulled her sack over her shoulder. "I will be in the Ritual Store there." Hermione pointed out the new store that just opened.

"You mean Turning Wheel. I will be in Gringotts, I need you to come with me there. I have some business that involves you and your presence there is needed." Severus spoke to her.

Hermione looked at him and understood. "Ok." She finally spoke and followed him to Gringotts.

Severus walked up to the double swinging doors of Gringotts and opened the right one as the left was being opened the other way and Draco exited. Hermione and Draco gave a quick rivalry glare at one another before proceeding with their own business.

Severus continued up to the head goblin of the bank.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, are you here to make a withdrawal?" The Head Goblin asked rhetorically.

"That is one of the things. The second is that I would like to add Hermione Granger to be granted to my funds if necessary. She has my full permission, for the reason she will be my wife soon."

Hermione's eyes widen as she gaped at her Potions professor with a mixture of bewilderment and shock. _Why is he doing this? Has he gone mad? Why put me on his account? Even though I will be his wife soon.. I do not understand why he is doing this.  
_

"Very well, Mr. Snape, I shall fetch you the forms required of both you and your spouses signature." The Head Goblin curtly nodded and disappeared from the high desk.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Severus asked narrowing his eyes.

"You are putting me on your accounts?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Why wouldn't I? If I die, you would get my money and all that I own. We must fill out the paperwork first, and then I will make a withdrawal. Oh, and one more thing..." Severus paused.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to call me professor, or Mr. Snape. Please call me Severus. Ok, Hermione?" Severus quirked his eyebrows up slightly as he said her first name.

"I got you, Severus." Hermione tested. _Severus Snape.. I like his first name. I always thought he would have a dumb common name, but Severus is a rare name and I like it. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Thank you."Severus whispered with a small grin.

Hermione looked up at him confused.

"For saying that you like my first name and thinking that it was a dumb common name when it really isn't." Severus sneered.

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. "You can read my thoughts?"

"Sometimes I can. I am a master of Occulmency and Legilmency; in addition, I am a master of Potions." Severus told her.

"Remind me to not think of anything that would insult you." Hermione joked.

Severus gave a small chuckle and stopped as the Head Goblin came back with some papers that were an inch thick.

"I just need you to fill these out." the head goblin said as he sorted out to the signing portion of the paperwork which was only two pages.

Severus took the papers from the Head Goblin's hand and walked over to a vacant counter with a quill and two seats. Severus grabbed the quill and dipped it in the ink, then he signed where his name was needed, while Hermione filled out information and when it requested Severus's name, Hermione handed it to him. Severus signed the paper after Hermione was done, and the paper launched up into the air. The paper folded itself into an envelope, sealed itself, and disappeared with a pop and a puff of smoke.

Severus waited for a moment, and another goblin came up to him with a pouch that was very full. "Here is your withdrawal you requested, before you receive it I must ask you a security question since it is a high amount of Galleons."

"Ok." Severus said in a calm tone.

"What is your mother's full maiden name?"

"Severus leaned over to the goblin's ear and whispered, "Eileen Prince."

"Very well. Here is your withdrawal, have a nice day." The goblin bid farewell as he walked back into the vaults.

Severus felt the weight of the pouch, and then he walked out of Gringotts.

"With the paperwork you just filled out, you are allowed withdrawals from my account. This will take effect when we get married, which reminds me.." Severus paused as he saw the Wiccan Jewel's sign.

"What?" Hermione asked as she stopped to take notice that Severus was fascinated with the jewelry shop. _Oh my god. Is he serious?_ Hermione thought in shock.

"Come in here for one moment, then I will let you be off." Severus waived his hand in a motion to come over to him as he held the door open with the other hand.

Hermione walked in and was awed by all the beautiful jewelry. Severus stood back and watched Hermione's eyes light up like a Christmas tree as she gazed upon thousands upon thousands of beautiful rings and jewelry. Severus quietly strolled up to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"With my delay getting you a ring. I have taken the liberty of withdrawing a good amount of Galleons for you to choose the ring you desire." Severus whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Are you serious?" Hermione gasped.

"I am. You can pick out any ring you desire. Then you will flaunt it in school proudly like a pureblood." Severus metaphorically stated.

Hermione giggled. "Ok, I choose..." Hermione looked though the rings, and her eye caught upon a beautiful blue diamond which was the biggest that she has ever seen with small diamonds that went around the band surrounded with gold. "This one" she pointed at it.

The shopkeeper let out a breath of its expensiveness and rarity. He carefully took it out and placed it upon her finger, then shrunk it to her size.

"How much?" Severus asked calmly.

"This ring is 45,000 galleons." The shopkeeper responded as he cleaned his glasses.

Hermione's eyes widened at the price. "Oh my god that is a lot. Well, I will ..." Hermione paused as she looked at Severus.

"What she means to say is 'I will take it.' " Severus finished her sentence in his words as he pulled out his pouch and handed it to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper took the entire contents of galleons from the pouch and put the galleons in the register. Then the shopkeeper gave Severus his moneypouch back with a written receipt, "Hope to see you again. Have a nice day."

Hermione was in shock still as Severus walked out with her arm linked around his.

"I think that ring will show-off nicely to them gossip girls. I hope you like the ring." Severus commented.

"I cannot find the words to thank you. I don't have much to buy with for yours." Hermione looked away and stopped walking in the middle of the crowd.

"Hermione," Severus stopped in front of her and lifted her face with his hand, in a position like flipping a coin, to face his to continue his sentence, " With that ring you wear around your finger has a partner." Severus then held up his left hand with the back facing forward and showed her the partner. His ring was composed of a gold band with small diamonds all the way around.

Hermione then wrapped her arms around his neck and got up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for the ring set. That was sweet. I would have never..." Hermione began to speak, but Severus cut her off.

"That isn't necessary." Severus said awkwardly. His behavior changed, and he walked away leaving Hermione stand there alone. She signed as she walked away and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She entered the gates and walked up to her prefects room. She entered the room, sat down on the bed, and then she started to cry. She started to cry because of Severus. He bought her a ring so she could show it off. Hermione then decided to take the ring off and she set it on her night stand.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A.N.: SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. COLLEGE HAS REALLY BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY, PLUS MY INTERNET WAS DOWN FOR THE PAST 4-6 WEEKS, HOWEVER IT HAS BEEN CLEARED; THUS, I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY THE FIRST PART CUZ I AM WORKING ON THE SECOND ONE NOW  
_**

Chapter 13: A new day has come (part one)

The very next morning Hermione woke up from her sleep, like an alarm clock going off and jumping her out of her dreams. Hermione was like a set alarm clock for scheduled times of the day. She got out of bed and began to dress herself in her Gryffindor robes and uniform. As she was sitting on the edge of the bed bent over to tie her shoes, a glint of something shiny caught her eye from her nightstand table. Hermione looked towards the direction of the reflection, to only realize that it was her ring reflecting and sparkling its beauty in the sunlight. Hermione cracked a very small smile in the corner of her mouth as she walked over to the stand with three steps, put the ring on her right ring finger, and pulled her sling over her shoulder to go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast. She then grinned because she couldn't wait to show off the ring that Professor Snape gave to her. _Hmm.._ Hermione pondered. _I wonder if he will alllow me to call him Severus in private or public? Nah. He didn't tell me to call him Severus, so I will not do it until he says so, it is only politeness and courtesy. _Hermione shrugged as she exited her prefects room and walked quickly to the point where she was speed walking to the Great Hall.

Hermione came to the entrance of the Great Hall and entered for breakfast. She sat down next to Ginny and pulled some eggs and bacon onto her plate with her rignt hand, glinting it in the sunlight that was beaming down in the great hall from the magical ceiling.

Ginny's eye got caught by a glint off of Hermione's hand and she turned to grab her by the wrist.

"Oh my god, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in shock aloud as she saw the biggest diamond every crafted onto a ring with her mouth hanging open. "Who bought you this ring?" She asked still unable to close her mouth.

Hermione then looked up at the High Table, and said with a little excitement in her voice, " Professor Snape."

Ginny looked up at Snape, who was staring right back at her and changed his gaze to Hermione. Snape sneered gleefully to himself as he saw the reaction that her friends would have as he predicted. He saw Hermione smile at him, and he nodded once back to her like it was okay to brag.

"How much did he spend on that?" Another Gryffindor who heard about the ring asked as she saw the ring with her own eyes.

"Umm.." Hermione paused as she thought for a moment. " 45,000 galleons." Hermione said finally. Ginny and some other Gryffindors gasped in shock.

Severus chuckled a little loud as he watched all the girls pout over Hermione's ring that _he_ bought for her. Little did he know that Minerva and Albus were staring at him with an odd glint in their eyes, and grinning like bobcats. Severus dropped his smile and had the expression of tasting a lemon. He glared back at Minerva and Albus, for he knew what was in store for him.

"I see you bought Miss Granger a ring finally, Severus." Albus said as he peered at the Potions Master through his half moon spectacles.

"An expensive one at that, Severus." Minerva commented gleefully.

Severus rolled his eyes. "And your point?" He asked through pursed lips.

"Oh, we think it was nice of you to do that. After all, Miss Granger found you to be heartless after all these years. "

"You have to be with these dunderheads because potions isn't just a subject, but it is an exact art in creating them and.." Severus was about to explain but was cut off.

"Yes Yes we know, Severus. 'creating potions is a dangerous art. You can die from a simple mistake, and these potions can save your life.' " Minerva repeated his explanation of potions in a mocking tone.

Severus then felt his face flush with anger. He gave a glare of daggers to Minerva, along with a low growl in this throat, and jumped from his chair to leave Minerva, Albus, and his breakfast alone.

Hermione, seeing that he was upset about something, got up and followed her fiance to his personal quarters.

Severus entered his quarters and slammed the door so hard that it knocked down a black mirror, which smashed on the floor spreading sharp shards everywhere.

Hermione knocked on the door and waited for him to either answer the door or to call her in.

Through frustration, Severus exploded. "YOU TWO ARE COMMON FUCKING ASSHOLES! INSULT ME LIKE THAT! " Severus yelled as he approached the door. He ripped it open and smacked Hermione to the floor by the back of his hand. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! DON'T COME DOWN HERE AGAIN YOU FUCKING SHIT HOGS!"

Hermione stared at Severus in mixed emotions of shock and fear. Hermione didn't blink, she scrambled to her feet, and ran down the corridors crying.

Severus, realizing what he did to his future wife, mentally beated himself as he sprinted after her. _Now you have gone and done it, stupid._ He thought to himself._ Now you lashed out on your future wife. Gotta make it better._ Severus cut the corner to another corridor and saw Hermione on the long stretch before the moving staircases. Severus sprinted harder, taking longer steps as he gained quick distance on Hermione. Severus caught up to Hermione finally and stopped her from running.

Hermione felt something grip her waist and force her to a halt. When she realized it was Severus, she began to scream like she was being murdered to get attention.

The sound of murdering screams brought the attention of 2nd and 3rd year students, as well as their instructors, out of their classrooms to investigate what was making all the screams. They saw a Professor and a student struggling against one another. The student was bleeding from the mouth. The scene looked like a married couple fighting over money in a checking account.

"Stop! Let me go!" Hermione screamed as Severus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hermione were hitting Severus in the back with her fists trying to find a weakness to get him to let go.

Severus didn't say a word as his fiance made a scene on his right shoulder. He glared at the other Professors to pretty much mind their own business, and that is what they did. The other professors scooted their students into the classroom and resumed their lesson.

Severus walked casually like nothing was happening down to the dungeon. As he cut through the Potion's Lab, he called for his pouch of medicine. He reached his private quarters finally and he entered with a push from his foot. As he was in the room, he shut the door gently with his left hand.

"W-what are you doing!?" Hermione stuttered through tears as she realized the setting changed from corridors to a nicely dressed room with the colors of Slytherin.

Severus didn't answer her, and he plopped her on her back on the bed.

"No.." Hermione trailed off as she started to draw away from him.

Severus grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him with his right hand. "I'm not like that." he spoke finally.

"W-why did you hit.." Hermione began to ask but was cut off.

"An accident. I was frustrated at Minerva and Albus's torturing. Usually they come down to my dungeon and torment me some more. I was gonna chase them off with my rage, but I didn't realize it was you until I smacked you to the ground." Severus explained.

"Why do they torture you so?" Hermione asked curiously as she watched him preparing potions from his bag.

"Because they are, and pardon my language, assholes." Severus answered as he took a vial and handed it to her uncorked. "Drink all that down. That will take away the swelling in your jaw." Severus explained to her.

Hermione drank the potion down and felt its immediate effect.

"Now, take.. no I will do this." Severus changed his mind. He held a dropper with a pink potion. "Open your mouth for me.." Severus said. Hermione did what he told her to do. He then dropped 3 drops into her mouth on the cut. Then out of no where, after he capped the pink potion and set it down on the floor near the bottom of the bed, Severus took his left hand to cup her jawline, he kissed her gently on the left corner of her mouth, and pulled her into an embrace. "Sorry if I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" He asked gently as he firmed his embrace around her waist.

Hermione was shocked at his sudden move. Her arms were inches off his body. She had a million things going through her mind. _Does he really mean this? Will he hit me again after this? Why did he kiss me on the corner of my mouth? Damn he has such a firm grip around me. _"Ok, I forgive you." Hermione spoke to herself loud enough for him to hear.

Severus then sat there as he was embraced with her, taking in the sweet smell of Jasmine, thinking about taking the day off to spend with her. To get to know her. He began to relax, and he decided to say, " To hell with classes today. I am going to take the day off." Severus spoke in a tone of this-is-what-I-want-and-nothing-will-change-my-mind-tone and finally released Hermione from his firm grip.

Hermione just stared at him at the sudden statement he made about no classes. "Well, I hope you have fun with your day off. I am gonna go to study." Hermione said as stood up and began to move towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going? You will stay with me while I enjoy my day off." Severus spoke to Hermione as he got up and moved towards the door to block her path.

"W-why do you want me with you? You don't like me at all." Hermione stated the facts.

"Well, since you are going to become my wife, I would like to take this opportunity to get to know you better." Severus explained as he crossed his arms.

"What about my classes?" Hermione asked getting a little frustrated that her Potions Professor is taking her away from her studies.

"I will write you an excuse, and if they don't believe it they can deal with me. Besides, it has been a long time since I called for a day off. You can take a day from studies as well, so that you don't burn out during the term. Would you like to spend the day with me?" Severus asked as he stepped forward towards Hermione closing the distance between them.

"W-well, er.. I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a day off." Hermione stuttered as she thought on what to do.

"Good, so, where would you like to go first?" Severus asked as he took her delicate hand in his, and looked her in the eyes.

"Umm.. whereever you would like to go. This is your idea." Hermione reversed it so that he could make the decision. Besides, she knew she was right to let him decide because he decided to call the skip day and that it felt right with her conscious.

"Hmm.." Severus thought for a moment. "How about we go to the black lake and have a talk." Severus answered. Then he opened the door and started to walk down the corridor with Hermione by his side.

"Ok. What will we talk about when we get there?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We will talk about a lot of personal things." Severus told her.

"Oh," Hermione silently worded to herself as she followed Severus through the corridors out to the main courtyard outside. She followed Severus down to the lake and when she got to the lake side, she saw a layout of a picnic. With a blanket and a basket near the sand on the grass.

"Come and sit." Severus spoke nicely as he could. He felt so stupid because he really didn't know what he was doing. As far as he could remember, he was never shown how to be gentle; furthermore, he never had a girl like a relationship. He only knew how to humiliate them by raping and he didn't want to do that to Hermione. He wanted to establish a relationship with her and he needed help with that. In addition, he didn't know who to turn to for such a personal and delicate matter such as this. He was alone wandering in the dark trying to find the right door without any light to guide him. Then there was the darkest secret that dwelled deeply within his black heart that was the most sensitive to him. The most sensitive and hidden secret that could end his career as a teacher, one of which he never revealed to anyone nor has he even let it wander out beyond his mind and through his lips. Severus then sat down next to Hermione, and there was a moment of awkward silence.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.N. : HE HE THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS HERE IS PART TWO AND ENJOY. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**_

Chapter 14: A new day has come (Part Two)

"Professor," Hermione broke the silence. "Do you still want me to call you formally in front of the students, or can I call you by your first name.. or a nickname.." Hermione trailed trying to find that side of him that is gentle.

Severus smirked at the way she spoke, and was about to bust out laughing; however, he contained his laughter and spoke a little funny tone that Hermione never heard him say; like he was laughing almost. "You may call me Severus in front of the class if you like, for I do not mind and, yet, it is a curiousity that I would love to see the expressions on their face when you call me Severus. I will call you by your first name as well, Hermione."

"Ok, Severus, do you have something to drink?" Hermione asked, while at the same time, testing his first name.

"Yes. I have butterbeer bottled, I have fuzzielift drinks, fire whiskey, coke, and water. Which would you like?" Severus offeredthe options.

"That is a nice selection, I would like to have the butterbeer please." Hermione commented and asked politely.

Severus smiled inwardly at her politeness and manners. He pulled out a bottle of butterbeer and popped the cap off for her, and he passed it to her.

"Thank you." Hermione spoke thankfully as she put the bottle up to her lips and kissed it. Hermione loved the sweet honey taste as it ran down her throat.

"To let you know, if you need a letter for anything, late for class, sick, let em know. I will write you one out and the other professors will not question it. If you feel as though you need more study time, or assistance in studying, I will be more than glad to assist. Speaking of studying, what do you plan to study after Hogwarts?" Severus asked both curiously and knowing that this is a good spark of conversation.

"Well, I am looking into an apprenticeship in.. potions." Hermione told him with a small smile.

"Who are you looking for an apprenticeship with? I hope it isn't Slughorn. Don't get me wrong because he is good, but sometimes he veers off into another world. When doing potions, you must have your wits." Severus stated.

"I know not to go with Slughorn. I have applied to another Potions Master, and I am not telling you who." Hermione teased childishly.

"I don't have to get you to say anything. I already know." Severus grinned like a bobcat. He knew who she sent the application to.

"No you don't." Hermione told him, assuming that he is lying.

"Yes I do." Severus argued back.

"No you don't"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, since you know, who is the potions master I applied for?" Hermione asked cockily knowing that he had one in a million of a chance of guessing who it was.

Severus sneered as he said, "Me."

Hermione gaped at Severus. "How did... hang on.. you are a legilmency master. YOU CHEATER! YOU READ MY MIND." Hermione said to him angrily.

Severus laughed. " You didn't mention any rules, Hermione; therefore, it is not cheating."

"Regardless," Hermione paused unable to make a comeback.

Severus grinned because he knew he won. Then he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her in a teasing fashion.

Hermione became hotheaded and got up. "I'll get you for that." Hermione said playfully as she started towards him.

Severus, realizing that he got her mad enough to do exactly what he wanted, jumped up on his feet and sprinted away from her until he was 10 feet infront of her. He then changed his pace to a fast jog to where he would eventually get tired from running. It was more of a high paced jog. He was gonna lead her to a secluded place he had set up.

Hermione, who was flushed in anger and ready for revenge, gave chase to Severus and followed him into the Dark Forest.

Severus hid behind a huge tree where there was an opening to catch his breath. He then heard Hermione's footsteps nearby and calmed his breathing forcefully, so that he would give away his position.

Hermione stood in the open out of breath looking for any sudden movement. Then about 20 yards in front of her, she saw movement in the shadows. Hermione darted towards the shadow, while Severus spotted the shadow and noticed Hermione run off. Severus then tip-toed with a small jog behind Hermione. He moved cautiously like a cat stalking a bird.

Hermione followed the shadow to a secluded and blocked off area.

"Well, well, Granger, out for a stroll in the forest?" Draco taunted.

Hermione spun around quickly and saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. She realized that she left her wand in the dorm, which was stupid of her.

Draco looked to his right, then to his left and gave a curt nod which was a signal to Crabbe and Goyle to go towards Hermione as he crossed his arms and grinned.

Hermione tried to scream, but Goyle covered her mouth with his hand while Crabbe began to rip at Hermione's blouse.

Draco walked up and spoke as he groped her breast. "Hmm.. not bad for a mudblood."

Hermione screamed through Goyle's hand, but it was muffled. She prayed that Severus was around somewhere to help her if he would. She started to cry as Draco tore at her skirt.

"Mmm... you are so warm there. I wonder if you are wet as well." Draco sneered as he started to pull her knickers to the side.

Hermione tried to struggle to get away.

"You will be mine, Hermione. No one else but me, and my two friends here." Draco told Hermione showing teeth and aggression.

10 yards away, Severus saw the whole thing. He became really angry, drew out his wand, and came out from the tree. "Petrificus totalus.." Severus shouted as he pointed the spell towards Crabbe. "Stupefy" Severus shouted again as he pointed the spell towards Goyle. Severus paused as he had Draco whimpering like a baby at wand point.

"MISTER MALFOY, IF I CATCH YOU, CRABBE, OR GOYLE NEAR _MY _HERMIONE EVER AGAIN, IT WILL BE YOUR LAST. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Severus threatened as he grabbed up Draco's robes.

Draco, who already pissed himself, nodded that he understood quickly, and when Severus released him finally after a staredown, he tore up the path lifting leaves behind his wake.

Hermione sat on the ground in shock of all that has happened. She felt ashamed of her clothing, for the way she was showing infront of Severus it made her feel dirty. She trembled as she kept her blouse closed with one hand and held her skirt on with the other. She was afraid to move.

Severus sighed as he put away his wand, and he took off his long black cloak that he always wore to terrorize the children.

"Here. Now you will be Severus Snape today." Severus tried to joke to get her to laugh.

Hermione giggled. "Thank you. I thought you would never come. I thought you were a coward." Hermione thanked.

"I will always come, Hermione, for I am not a coward. You are welcome. Do you want an escort to the hospital wing? Can you walk?" Severus asked showing concern naturally, which made him feel like a new person when he showed an emotion that he wasn't aware of.

"Yes, I would like an escort. I can also walk, thank you for helping me. Do you think that they will try this again." Hermione asked unsure of his answer.

"Well, that is something I do not know but I will be prepared for it if it does happen." Severus told her honestly.

With no further conversation, Severus escorted Hermione to the hospital wing and instructed Madam Pomfrey that no visitors are allowed for Hermione except Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and himself.

Severus then left the hospital wing without his cloak, and went on the hunt for Draco to set a few things straight with his pureblood ignorance. Draco was in for the worst detention ever with Severus for the stunt he attempted today.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Wedding Plans and Detention

The next day came and Hermione was enjoying her breakfast. An owl flew in over her head and landed gracefully in front of her and delivered a letter. Hermione opened the letter and realized that it was a letter from the Minister of Magic.

_Dear Hermione Granger and Severus Snape,_

_According to our records, you and Severus have not tied the knot. This is a friendly reminder to put in for your special date.  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magick_

Hermione bit on the bottom of her lip. She realized that she never spoke to Severus about any wedding plans. She looked up at Severus with concern.

Severus looked back at Hermione and noticed the concern in her eyes which portrayed that the letter in her hands were bad news. He then worded to his fiance without any sound, "What's wrong?"

Hermione held the letter up in the air for Severus to see. Then she followed Severus as she saw him walk down from the High Table down the middle towards her and she heard him whisper, "Let's talk privately."

Severus took her out of the Great Hall and towards an empty classroom and shut the door behind Hermione as she walked in.

"Let me see the letter." Severus held his hand out and Hermione gave him the paper.

Severus read the letter fast, "Ok, you must make the plans while I handle a detention with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle for their unorthodox and immoral act against you."

"Don't be too hard on them.." Hermione grinned at him.

"For what they did, I might lay my hands on them." Severus said through his teeth as he recollected the memory from last night.

"Save your anger, so that you can torture them." Hermione said with a malacious grin.

"Oh I have plenty of anger, do not worry. They will never come near you again when I get done with them." Severus spoke as he straightened his robes out.

"So, when do you want to get the ceremony done?" Hermione asked.

"Friday." Severus answered almost immediately.

"Ok. Do you want the wedding small or huge? This is the last question." Hermione asked in an assuring voice that it was the last question.

"Well, with my status in society, it will be a big wedding. Here, go to this address and give the woman who answers the door, you give this seal to her. She will understand and you can make the arrangements with her." Severus told her as he pulled out a letter and handed it to her.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"My mother. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some slytherins to torture for the week, so I will be busy with them for all the free time they have this week." Severus told her as he was about to leave.

"Ok, happy torturing." Hermione waived goodbye.

"Happy wedding planning." Severus waived as he went back to the Great Hall and grabbed up Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

* * *

Hermione went to Severus's private quarters and used the floo network to go to the address that he sent her to. 

"Snape Manor." Hermione spoke clearly as she threw in the floo powder into the fireplace, and was taken directly to the manor.

As Hermione stepped out of the green flames, she realized that she wasn't in kansas anymore. Hermione never saw a house as clean and as beautiful as she was witnessing right now.

"Who are you?" A woman came around the corner in her house robes and a cup of tea in her hand.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I was sent by Severus to this house for help in wedding plans." Hermione explained.

"Wedding plans?" the woman repeated with bewilderment. "My son is not getting married to my knowledge, so I will have to ask for you to leave." The woman said escortingly.

"I was told to give this to you." Hermione handed the letter over to the woman.

The woman opened up the letter and scanned it. Her facial expression changed from Get-out-of-my-house to a soft look and of apoligies.

"I see." was what all the woman could say. "I am sorry for the cold gestures, my name is Eileen Prince. I am Severus's mother." Eileen introduced herself formally with her hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled as she shook Eileen's hand.

"Well, I will take care of all the arrangements. You don't have to worry your head about them at all." Eileen smiled.

"Well, Severus is going to be busy with detention. I would like to have some part in the arrangements." Hermione insisted.

"Very well. We shall get to know each other then."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts...

"Well, well, we are gonna have a great time in this room. Aren't we boys? The one thing that I will not allow you to do is take advantage of any woman. Especially, if they will be my WIFE!!" Severus screamed as he was merely inches from Draco's face staring him down with dangerous eyes.

Crabbe and Goyle froze in their seats.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't know." Draco managed to get out through fear and speaking very carefully.

Severus looked Draco deep into his blue eyes as he explored into the boys mind to find out that he was telling the truth.

Draco's bottom lip began to quiver as the silence from his head of house was still in his face with the coldest expression in his face and no type of emotion was showing through to give away what Severus was thinking.

"Very well. Do not come near her again unless it is of a nice nature. If I find out that it isn't from her, you will begin to learn the meaning of pain." Severus said through his teeth.

Then Severus backed off and told the boys, " You will now attend detenetion with Filch for the remainder of the week. You are dismissed." Severus told them.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't need to be told twice, for they scurried out of the dungeons like roaches with the light on.

Severus sneered as he knew he still had the torturing side of him.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: WITH A SPECIAL IDEA FROM _**lotus elise, **_THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU AND TO ALL MY READERS ENJOY AND LOTUS DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR MAKIN ME REALIZE I NEED TO THROW IN A PROBLEM... SO I MADE A NICE LITTLE MIX IN THERE CUZ U GAVE ME AN IDEA.. ENJOY CHAPPY_**

Chapter 16: Fork in the Road

Hermione couldn't believe at how easy it was to plan for the wedding. Eileen Prince took over all the planning for their wedding, however, it did seem weird that his mother would do that. Then again, Hermione learns something new about the society of the Wizarding world everyday. Maybe it was a custom of some sort with the family that Snape has. Hermione then took the floo network back to Snape's private quarters and realized she entered at the wrong time.

"Ugh.. Hermione!" Severus exclaimed as he pulled the sheet over his lower region and began to blush.

"Oh!" Hermione turned away as she caught a glimpse of his limp manhood and turned 3 shades red.

"Why are you back so early?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well, I met your mother an-" Hermione started to explain.

"My mother?" Severus repeated making sure that he heard her right.

"Yes. Your mother." Hermione told him again.

"You met my mother and what?" Severus asked quickly temper starting to rise.

"Well, your mom has taken over the plans. She said it was better if she did them." Hermione finally gave the reason.

"WHAT?" Severus screamed and launched a vase into the floor.

Hermione jumped at his outburst.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Severus screamed as he threw a slytherin statue across the room and crashed on the door as she fled the room.

Hermione ran for her life as she could hear the object break across the door. She ran far away from him as fast as she could before he would pursue after her. She ran to the shifting staircase and made it to her prefects room. She locked the door and put up a password so that no one would disturb her.

Hermione, as she stood there in the room alone, shaking from the fear so much that she ran towards her bed which was positioned in the middle of her room, and she plopped down in the middle of the bed to cry herself to sleep. Luckily it was in dusk time so she could just sleep it off.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Severus was finished tearing up his room. His mind came back to normal and he realized that Hermione was gone. _"God dammit, Severus. Now look at what you have done... again!!" _Severus thought to himself as he quickly cleared up the mess with a wave of his hand. He then sat down at the bottom of his bed, ran his fingers through his hair, and thought long and hard on how to fix what he did to Hermione. He then had a flashback of when a couple fighted, the man would shower the woman in gifts and give her a special night when she woke up. 

Suddenly an idea popped into his head like turning on a light, and he ran out of his dungeon and skipped steps up to the prefects room where he knew she would be hiding. As he approached the door, the protrait came to life, "Password?"

"Let me in." Severus demanded.

"I'm sorry. That is not a password." The portrait spoke politely.

"I am Hermione Granger's potion's professor and I am here on personal business in regards to her essay." Severus lied.

The protrait looked at Severus skeptically, then she let him in quietly.

As Severus entered the room, he saw her laying in the middle of her bed. He then took off his robes to where he was now in his long black coat with his white linen shirt and trousers. He took off his boots and quietly crept around the room to set it up.

As he had her room totally decorated to a point where he was sure that she would like it, he patiently sat on the bed above her head and watched her sleep.

* * *

Around 3am, Hermione finally woke up to a lit room. She looked around in front of her and saw what must have been hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles all over her room. They were all over the floor (in the corners of the room), on chairs, on tables, around the bed. Hermione was confused as to why her room was decorated like it was. She also noticed that she was in a white satin slip and not in her school robes.

Severus stood in her shadow and watched her reaction. He could tell that she was dazzled at how her room was decorated and, yet, confused at how it became decorated.

"I am glad that my little present fits you well." Severus said kindly with a smile. He was happy at the size judgement because he guessed at her size.

Hermione spun quickly around and saw Severus. She started to breathe heavily as the fear of seeing him took over. Hermione ran for the door to run, but Severus was too quick and he caught her by the wrist.

"No." Severus said as he spun her back around to where she was now face to face. Severus took her hand he had captured, by the wrist with his hand, and brought it up to his face. He kissed the palm of her hand for a long moment, then he placed her hand to cup his jawline. He covered her hand with his and stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. He searched through her mind to find mixed emotions of uncertainty, trust, confustion, lust, want to be loved, and so many more that were too fast to catch onto.

Severus stood there with one hand around her waist, and the other now moving up to cup her cheek. Then he just stared her down in the eyes. He drifted away into a world where he felt all his worries drift away as he got lost into those deep chocolate pools.

"Sorry, for upsetting..." Hermione began to apoligize.

"No. It is I who should apoligize because I have a bad temper, which I need to learn to control." Severus admitted openly as he looked Hermione in the eyes.

"I understand." Hermione looked down.

"Hey," Severus gently spoke as he raised her eyes to his by cupping her chin to raise her gaze.

Hermione looked into Severus' dark eyes and became mezmerized, like she was under a spell, "Yes?" Hermione finally spoke.

Without further need for words, Severus pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes as she longed for the intimacy from him. She longed for a touch of intimacy due to her horomones running wild at the moment, with being alone with him in the same room, and from her loneliness since Viktor Krum dumped her at the end of 4th year.

Seveurs pulled back the kiss and spoke finally, " That is for hurting you the way that I did, and this is for the inconvience." Severus pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Hermione responded immediately to the attention and kissed him back.

Severus then walked backwards and pulled Hermione with him until the back of his knees hit the bed. Then, he fell gently on his back while at the same time pulling Hermione on top of him.

Throughout the night, they kissed and talked. Then they finally retired at 5am falling asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A new morning, a new life

Late into the morning, Hermione awoke with a firm grip around her upper body. She peeked over her shoulder and saw it was Severus sound asleep into her shoulder. She smiled at him while he slept, for he reminded her of a sleeping angel; but, he had a dark appearance about him. Hermione then spun around quick enough to keep him from waking, while at the same time trying to keep him level to watch him sleep. She spotted a loch of hair across his face, so she took the liberty to move it out of his eyes and moved it behind his ear.

Severus woke up due to a caress on his face and he looked Hermione in her eyes as she looked him back and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked nicely.

"I slept like I never slept in years, for that is how good I slept. How did you sleep?" Severus asked as he pulled a loch of her hair into his hand and started to twirl around his finger.

"Hmm.. I slept like a baby in your arms." Hermione smiled.

"You will be seeing changes from me from this point on, Hermione. I want you to know that." Severus told her honestly.

Hermione smiled at his promise, then she caught eye of her alarm clock and realized it was 11:30 am. "Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped out of bed, and began to get dressed in her school robes.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he looked in the direction of Hermione's alarm clock and realized the time. "Shit!" Severus exclaimed as he dressed faster than Hermione. Then he realized that it was the time of his class with Hermione. He then began to grin with an idea.

"Nothing to worry about because it is my class we are missing, Hermione." Severus told her.

"Oh, so it is nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled as she realized that it was his class.

"I am sure they will not mind starting 5 minutes late." Severus smiled. "Are you ready for the new beginning?" Severus asked.

"Umm.. Sure." Hermione spoke a little cautiously, for the fact that she didn't know what he was talking about.

Severus then opened the door for Hermione, took her hand in his, and walked down the corridors all the way down to the dungeon. As Severus entered his classroom with students uproaring that their professor wasn't there to tell them what to do.

"Sit down you dunderheads!" Severus yelled over the crowd and watched as everyone, including Hermione, took their seats quickly.

"Turn to page 834. Copy down the notes I have prepared for you to follow, and get your necessary ingredients. Find a partner for this potion because this is the most delicate potion that the Hospital Wing is almost out of. Do not screw it up. Now MOVE!" Severus instructed as his eyes locked on Hermione, who was left alone again for doing the potion alone.

Hermione sighed as she was left alone again, so she just moved towards the cabinet and picked the necessary ingredients. Then she began the water in the cauldron to get it to boil, while she took the time to write down the notes he prepared on the chalkboard. When she finished jotting down the notes, Hermione began to prepare the ingredients from her potions book and began to brew the potion, _Inflamitis_, which was for when th equiddich players would break their bones whilst battling for the victory because it was championships tomorrow.

During the conclusion of the potion, Severus walked over to Hermione and whispered, "For you to brew this potion perfectly, you will get a double O for being by yourself. Don't thank me now, however, you can thank me later." Severus looked around the room watching each student as he whispered into her ear.

"Ok, Professor." Hermione whispered back showing that she understood him. In her tone, she was a little excited that Severus gave her a double O for brewing the potion by herself when she is to have a partner helping her.

"Professor, can you inspect my potion because I have finished." Hermione called for Severus as she bottled up the potion.

"Really? If you finished faster than I would have brewed the potion without a lab partner, then you should be teaching the class." Severus sneered as he strided over to Hermione's station in 3 strides. He took a hold of her potion, examined its color, context, smell, and thickness. _Perfect._ He thought as he examined the potion. _She will be the perfect apprentice. I am going to notify Albus about it if she is willing to become my apprentice. _

_"_Hermione, this is more excellent than I could have made. A double O for your grade, plus, if you are willing, a proposal to be my apprentice." Severus said out loud so the whole class could hear.

Every student dropped what they were doing and stared with mouths open at Severus and Hermione.

Hermione turned two shades pink and was lost at words.

"Think about it and let me know."

"But Professor, I am better at potion making than the mud-blood." Draco protested. "Besides, I put in a formal proposition to become your apprentice."

"And you have been denied, Mr. Malfoy." Severus spoke flatly.

"How dare you. Choose a mud-blood over me!? Wait until my Father..." Draco started to protest louder, but was cut off.

Severus lost his temper again and smacked Draco so hard on his cheek that he fell to the floor. "DO NOT EVER CALL MY FIANCEE A MUD-BLOOD IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN, OR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST. IN ADDITION, I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING MONKEY'S PINK ASS AS TO WHAT YOUR FATHER WILL DO. YOU ARE ALMOST A MAN, TIME TO ACT LIKE ONE." Severus yelled at Draco, while he instinctively pulled Hermione behind him.

"This isn't over. This isn't over by a LONGSHOT. How dare you hit me!?" Draco whined loudly like a 5 year old over not getting the toy he wanted and speaking of vengence for not getting that toy.

"Get the fuck out of my classroom, or you will be removed." Severus threatened, narrowing his eyes on the blonde pureblood who had a pink cheek now.

Draco didn't say anything, he gathered his books, threw them into his sling, and walked out of the classroom. He slammed the door as loud as he could, and walked away to go to another place to think of a plan.

20 seconds after the scene, the bell rang. Hermione stayed and waited for Severus, and she helped gather the potions to put on his desk.

"Thank you, Hermione." Severus thanked as he buried his face into his left hand and sighed.

"What's the matter, Severus?" Hermione asked as she sat up on his desk.

"Migrane from the dumbasses like Draco that I have to teach." Severus spoke in a low voice, but Hermione was keen on hearing what he said.

Hermione giggled. "I totally understand. Do you want me to leave you be?"

"Hell no. You stay right there, for I will get my wonderful miracle potion for headaches and come down during my break for a quick snack. Are you free this period?" Severus asked.

"I have nothing to do for the next 3 periods." Hermione told him.

"Ok..." Severus paused for a moment. Then he got a brilliant idea, "We are going to Albus right now. I want you as my apprentice." Severus told her as he got up and moved over to his potions cabinet.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't mind being you apprentice. I was going to go to the University for potions." Hermione told him honestly.

"Good." Severus said as he downed the potion within one gulp. "Let's be off." Severus walked towards Hermione and took her hand in his, then they walked together toward's Albus's office.

* * *

**ENJOY THE CHAPPY. PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU WILL LIKE WHAT IS HAPPENING AFTER THIS CHAPPY :):):):):):):):):):)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Time for the Wedding

Hermione was shopping for some potions ingredients for her professor, on an apprentice errand, and she saw the most beautiful wedding dress in the world. It had white lace all over a beautiful white gown with pearl sparkles in the lace. The dress had a very long tail, and the veil itself was to the floor in the back. She was in awe as she gazed upon the beautiful dress, then her eyes wondered to the price of 150,000 galleons.

_Oh my god! That is very expensive._ Hermione thought to herself in shock. Then she quickly walked to the herbal store and looked through for the proper ingredients. After 10 minutes of thoroughly looking, she couldn't find them. She decided to go to the front desk and ask the store clerk.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I am looking for these herbs on this list. I do not see them, perhaps you can help me locate them?" Hermione inquired politely.

The woman, who was middle aged, looked over the list and recognized that it was an order. "Ahh. You must be here for Severus's order."

"Oh, you know the professor?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Yes, I've known him since he first came to Hogwarts. You must be his apprentice." The old woman smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am his apprentice. Severus, however, didn't mention that it was an order." Hermione stated. "He might have forgotten." Hermione mumbled very low to herself.

"Ok, dear. Here is his order, if you would just sign here for me please." The old woman put a piece of parchment up that showed an order was received.

"Shall I put my name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. You are picking up the order, so you would put your name down." The woman stated impatiently.

"Oh ok. Sorry." Hermione apoligized and signed her name quickly. Then she took the box and walked away from the herb shop. She got in the carriage and rode back to Hogwarts.

As she arrived back, she saw Severus's mother there waiting. Then she saw Severus come out, but he stopped at the approaching carriage.

"Severus, I have your order." Hermione

"Ok. We must go to my mother's house immediately." Severus told Hermione as he opened the door and helped her inside the carriage.

"Where? W-What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It is time for our marriage. Do you have a wedding dress?" Severus asked.

"Umm.."

"I have taken care of everything, Severus. There is no need to worry." Eileen told her son assuringly.

"Did you, mother? Are you sure?" Severus asked a little cocky.

"Yes. I even know her sizes. I already got the dress, it is on its way now." Eileen sounded more assuringly.

"Very well." Severus said convinced that his mother did get Hermione a dress.

Hermione was just quiet and climbed into the carriage first. Then she saw Severus come in and sit next to her. Finally, Eileen came in and the carriage was driven away from Hogwarts.

The carriage took them to the same manor that Hermione was sent to before, only this time it was full of people. Hermione then saw some familiar faces from school like Harry and Ron, along with Draco Malfoy and his father. Hermione took in a deep breath as the carriage came to a stop and the door opened.

Severus got out first and was swarmed by the community. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her through the crowd to his manor. As they entered the manor, his father Tobias greeted his son with a proud smile and shook his hand.

"It is about time, Severus that you will be marrying." Tobias started. Then he looked at Hermione and his smile died.

"Isn't she a little too young.." Tobias started to question, but was cut off by Severus who pulled him into a room on the left, leaving Hermione there alone with a little emotion.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" A man's voice exclaimed.

"Yes, dad?" Hermione asked.

"Tell your Mother and I what the fuck is going on? You are getting married to one of your professors!? It is incest, stagatory rape, Rubbish!!!! I will not allow this wedding." Her father, Brian Granger yelled furiously.

"But, Dad. You don't understand. The wizarding world population is low, and it is for the sake of that. I am apart of the wizarding world and I am involved with their laws-" Hermione tried to explain, but was cut off by her father when he slapped her hard across the cheek and exploded.

"YOU WILL NOT MARRY A MAN THAT IS AS OLD AS I AM. YOU WILL MARRY SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE!! IF YOU DO NOT, I WILL DISOWN YOU AS MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL BE CUT OFF MY WILL! YOU WILL GET NOTHING FROM ME! DOES THAT EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!!!" Brian yelled as he hit her across the other cheek so hard that he knocked her to the floor.

As Hermione hit the floor, she saw Severus come from no where and punch her father point blank in the nose. Then Severus grappled onto his clothes with both hands, slammed Brian into the wall with the back of his head, and yelled in his face."IF I EVER CATCH YOU HIT MY WOMAN LIKE THAT AGAIN, SO HELP ME I WILL FUCK YOU UP SO BAD YOU WILL BE BEGGING FOR DEATH. IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND OUR LAWS THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE COMMUNITY. I WILL TELL YOU SOMETHING, MY FATHER JUST QUESTIONED ME ABOUT MARRYING YOUR DAUGHTER. HE SAID SHE LOOKED A LITTLE TOO YOUNG FOR ME. I PULLED HIM INTO A ROOM AND EXPLAINED TO HIM ABOUT THE MARRIAGE LAW. HE UNDERSTOOD WHEN I TOLD HIM THAT I WAS DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE FROM OTHER PUREBLOOD FAMILIES THAT ARE FAR WORSE THAN MINE. NEITHER HERMIONE, NOR I, HAVE THE FUCKING CHOICE ON THIS MARRIAGE AND YOU WILL HEAR THAT WHEN THE PRIEST GOES OVER THE TERMS OF THE MARRIAGE IN THE CEREMONY. NOW, YOU WILL GET ONLY ONE CHANCE. DO YOU WANT TO BE APART OF YOUR DAUGHTER'S WEDDING OR NOT?"

Brian just let all the information soak in. Then, his attitude shifted from anger to curiosity. "What Marriage Law?"

"A ha. The marriage law takes a pureblood (that's me), and is paired up by the living father (that's him)_ Severus pointed at his father._ My father then picks me a wife, and sends a petition. A petition is a paper that puts her on hold and she will receive others. She could have a choice, but in Hermione's case, there was a money battle in the system. I forked out 1/4 of my heritage to get her, and I won. I am doing this not for pedophiliacal schemes, but for the protection and safety of your daughter. I have a lot of respect for Hermione. She is the most brilliant student that I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. In addition; she is my apprentice and I am going to make sure she goes to college after her apprenticeship is done with me. Now, do you have any questions?" Severus asked in a hyper-calm tone.

Brian shook his head no really quick.

"Ok, then." Severus turned to Hermione, who was gaping at him. "Come, dear. You need to get ready for the wedding. Could you please go with my mom, for she has all that you need for the wedding." Severus told her as he guided her hand over to his mother for her to go.

"See you later." Hermione waived bye.

Severus waived back. Then he went with his father to the changing room, and got dressed up in his dressrobes; while, Hermione was taken into the back my Severus's mother and a few other girls she didn't recognize into a room where she saw the dress from the window she was looking at earlier. Her mouth dropped in shock as she turned around and looked at her mother in-law.

"I saw you earlier today looking at that dress in awe, so I got it in your size." Eileen smiled as she saw Hermione's face become flushed with overwelming happiness. She got undressed and stepped into the dress. Then she pulled the dress over her shoulders and one of the girls zipped up the dress. Hermione could feel the dress become one with her body, and brought out her curves. They did her make up, and her hair. Then they put the veil over, and she was ready for the ceremony.

Hermione walked in formation to the brides maids to the long stretch of the aisle. Then she heard the organ begin to play the theme as she walked down to Severus. As she got closer to him, she saw that he cleaned up very nice. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, which brought out his jaw features, making him look handsome. He stood tall and proud like a Slytherin would as he waited patiently for Hermione to come next to him.

Hermione approached Severus and was now side by side with him, she noticed that he wore a type of dressrobe that she never saw before. Severus then put his hand out for Hermione to take. She took his hand, and he led her up to the Altar where the ceremony would begin.

"Would you please take out your wands." The High Priest instructed.

Hermione and Severus pulled their wands out and put the tips to the point where they were touching.

"I, High Priest Zeke, hereby bind these two wizards under a wizard's as instructed by the Marriage Law. There is no objections to this oath by accordance with the marriage law." The High Priest explained.

Hermione took in a deep breath, for she was nervous and the truth was hitting her all at once, and began to cause her right hand to shake a little.

Severus glanced over at Hermione, and she glanced back. He smiled softly as he gave her an assuring gentle grip with a brush of his thumb over her delicate fingers that there was nothing to be nervous about, and that everything would be ok.

Hermione's fidgety fears became dissipated as she got a soft smile from Severus Snape.

"Do you take Hermione as your wife under oath?" The High Priest asked as he looked up at Severus.

Severus turned his attentions quickly to the High Priest, recovering from being caught off guard, and said, "I do."

The tip of Severus's wand turned green for a second, and it was normal again.

"Do you take Severus as your husband under oath?" The High Priest asked as he looked over at Hermione.

"I do." Hermione said attentively as her wand began to glow a sunset orange for a second and then it was normal again.

"I now pronounce you husband (Severus's wand glowed green) and wife (Hermione's wand glowed sunset orange, and they both stopped glowing in unison.) You may now kiss the bride." The High Priest smiled.

Severus covered the distance, cuped her chin in his hand, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. The crowd rose to their feet and applaused as well as there were cheers of WOOOOOO and YEAAAAH.

Severus broke the kiss after a moment, took Hermione's hand in his hand, and walked down the isle with her as the Priest said over the crowd.

"I now introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Snape." The High Priest then took his things and left the altar for the next wedding.

Severus took Hermione to their personal carriage and they were taken back to the manor.

**_A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER. I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOLLOWING THIS ONE HOPEFULLY SOON I WILL ALSO HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS AND CRITIQUES. I ALSO HOPE YOU LIKE MY CUSTOM WEDDING VOWS IN A WAY OF WIZARDING STYLE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE WIZARDS WAY OF MARRIAGE. BLESSED BE, GEMINI PHOENIX_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: sorry guys .. been soooo busy with work and school. i hope u all havent forgotten about me cuz i haven't forgotten about u. here is a chappy enjoy n reviews._**

Chapter 19: Wedding Reception/Night

Hermione and Severus were taken to a convertible-limo after the ceremony. Then they were driven through the entire community to be seen. Hermione was shy at all the attention she was getting with Snape.

"Think of me as royalty in the wizarding world, Hermione." Severus whispered.

"Are you a prince, or something?" Hermione asked.

Severus didn't answer, but he nodded yes, and Hermione was shocked beyond belief. The wizarding world were cheering on and taking pictures of the couple as they were driven around town.

When the riding around town was finally over the limo took them to a castle, which was easily recognized as Snape Manor, and the newly weds got out of the limo to go to the reception.

Upon walking into the door, Hermione and Severus were both confronted by Lucius and Draco Malfoy with malacious glares on their faces. Hermione felt freightened, but Severus stood his ground.

"I see you married the Mud-blood" Lucius commented venomously through his teeth.

"Not by choice, Lucius. My father wanted me to marry her. Do you think I even have any feelings for this Mud-blood to dirty my line?" Severus commented back with the same attitude of Lucius, but with piercing obsidian eyes that would scare the white out of a ghost.

Hermione felt like trash and she walked away from Severus under the disbelief that he lied to her. She felt that he lied because of the serious look with Lucius right now.

"Where you going, Mud-blood?" Draco asked tauntingly as he blocked Hermione's path.

Hermione lifted up her head with the tears rolling down her face.

"Aww look at you. You're crying like a baby. wahhhh- wahhhhh wah-wahhhhhhh." Draco teased."

"FUCK YOU, DRACO!!" Hermione exclaimed as she punched Draco in the nose on an instant spur-of-the-moment.

Severus's eyes widened in shock as he just witnessed Hermione punching Draco. He tried to keep his laugh from coming out, but it was difficult, for he let out a chuckle.

"Draco, are you.." Lucius stopped mid-sentence upon hearing someone chuckling and when he saw it was Severus. Lucius's blood began to boil as he swung at Severus connecting right on the chin.

Severus let out a short wale of pain as he was knocked to the floor dazed.

"YOU UNTOLERABLE SHORT-COCKED-SON-OF-A-SHITHOG!!" Hermione exclaimed as she hurled a mug at Lucius's head from a nearby table.

"You will never throw a dish at me you BITCH!" Lucius yelled as he grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled downward so her head would tilt back looking up at him. Lucius took out his wand and pointed at her throat. "Avada..." Before Lucius could say the second word, he was flung across the room into the wall with a hard hit and thud on the floor. Severus was to his feet with wand drawn, lip bleeding, and standing now between Lucius and Hermione. Severus kept his left arm over Hermione's body, so that he could feel where she was. Lucius was pulled up by Draco who then quickly fled the scene with his father in the limo that awaited them.

"Quick, give me some ice." Hermione demanded as she was examining Severus's chin, but he pulled away from her hand.

"I am fine." Severus told her through his teeth.

Hermione just pulled her hand away, and gazed at him like what-was-wrong-with-you? Then she watched as Severus walked away from her, leaving her alone and embarassed in the reception.

Hermione didn't even feel like being at the party anymore. She just took the Firewhiskey bottle and downed the entire thing within 2 hours. She became drunk enough so she couldn't feel anything, then she went to a room where she was alone, and passed out on the bed.

3am next day...

Watching Hermione sleep with the empty bottle in her bed, Severus sat there in the chair in a sort of trance on why he acted the way that he acted towards her. He humiliated her in public again, and that is something he must stop doing. _I must stop treating her like she is my student, and start treating her like an equal, i must treat her like a wife should be treated. How can I be more nice? It has been a long time since I have loved someone.. Lily.. why did you have to go with that Potter and die? sighs What must I do to show Hermione that I can be a good man to her, to be a good husband._ Severus got lost in his thoughts for a minute. Then he got an idea. He took off his dress robes, and quietly slipped into bed beside where Hermione laid. He pulled out his want, unzipped her wedding gown, and used a spell to levitate her. Then he took the dress off quickly and silently without disturbing Hermione. Then he gently let the levitation spell down so he could gently lay her back on the bed. Then, when he finished undressing Hermione to her dress slip, he pulled the covers over both of them, cuddled to Hermione's back, embraced her in his arms, and fell asleep with the smell of Lilac filling up his nostrils from her shampoo he admired.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Next Morning

In the bedroom, the sun's rays were peeking through the curtains and touching Snape's face. Upon the ray toughing his eyelid, he shook his head and cursed to the sun for waking him up early. He looked at the sleeping form of Hermione and noticed she was still out cold. He slowly pulled his hand out from under her neck, and left the room to go down to the kitchen.

Severus started to prepare breakfast, when Salene, the house elf, came in.

"Good Morning, Master Severus. Did you sleep well?"Salene asked.

"I managed to sleep good, thank you Salene." Severus responded through a tone where he was in deep concentration and wished to not be disturbed.

"Would Master Severus like for Salene to help you with cooking breakfast?" Salene asked humbily.

"Umm.. No. I will manage. Thank you." Severus spoke nicely.

"Did all go well last night on your wedding, Master Severus?" Salene asked curiously.

"No, Salene. My wife thinks I am a lying bastard, and I got into a fight last night."

"Aww, does Master Severus want Salene to try to help you with your problems?"

"No, but thank you for the offer, Salene." Severus thanked as he pulled the eggs off the frying pan and gently rolled them onto the plate. _Perfect eggs over easy. I hope she likes her eggs that way. Dammit. There goes my robes. _Severus thought as flour spilled on his robes from making hotcakes. He then put sausage on the plate with corn beef hash, and poured a glass of orange juice. Severus looked at the banquet he created with his own hands and knew he had done well. He was impressed himself that he could cook a gourmet breakfast: Eggs, hotcakes, sausage, corn beef hash, and the glass of orange juice. He only hoped that she would like the breakfast he cooked for her.

Salene then pulled down a tray from the cabinet with wandless magic and set it on the table so Severus could place the meal to take it up to Hermione.

"Thank you, Salene." Severus thanked.

"You are welcome, Master Severus. Salene will try to help you make up to..." Salene paused for she didn't know the new master's name.

"Hermione." Severus filled in the blank.

"Right. Salene will try to help you make up to Master Hermione, for Salene will go out into the garden and pick up some freshly bloomed red roses to put on your tray of food, that is, if Master Severus permits me to." Salene looked at Severus.

"Very well, make haste because she will wake up soon." Severus told Salene.

"Yes, Master Severus, Salene will be fast." Salene disappeared with a loud pop.

Severus waited for three minutes, and he saw Salene come back with 5 roses in her hands. "Quickly put them in the vase." Severus leaned down and Salene put them in the vase.

"Good Luck, Master Severus." Salene waived goodbye as Severus walked off with the tray of food.

"Thank you." Severus thanked as he walked away.

Severus walked up the stairs and carried the tray to Hermione's room. When he pushed the door open with his foot, he saw Hermione standing there with her right hand under her chin, like she was thinking and her back turned to him, but at the same time she peered over her shoulder at him. She reminded him of an angel waiting to give judgement, which he was prepared for.

"Good morning, Hermione. Would you like breakfast?" Severus motioned the tray for her to see.

"Looks like the work of a house elf." Hermione bit at him.

"Actually, no. I cooked this myself." Severus spoke proudly.

"Really? Oh you did. I see the flour on your robe, so why breakfast in bed?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"I would like to apoligize to you for what happened at the wedding reception last night. When I got punched, I became embarassed and had to vent. When you punched Draco, I laughed because he deserved it." Severus started to laugh uncontrollably remembering that moment.

"Yeah, I guess I did get a little mad.." Hermione chuckled trailing off and scratching her head.

"A little mad!?" Severus exclaimed as he set the tray down on the night table. "You picked up a mug of firewhiskey and hurled it at Lucius's head." Severus lost it and laughed really hard. "That was brilliant." Severus strided to Hermione and lifted her into the air, spinning her around and watching her laugh.

Hermione laughed as she was spun around, then she stopped when Severus set her back down on her feet still holding her in his arms. She looked up into his eyes, then backed away from him. Unsure of what was going on in his mind, Hermione walked over to the bed.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"We could do whatever you like. Shopping, relaxing day on a beach somewhere, fly on the broom and joyride, Talk and get to know one another.." Severus trailed off trying to think of other activities.

Hermione just looked at him like he went crazy. "Umm.." Hermione trailed off. "Shopping I guess because I need new clothes."

"How come?" Severus asked curiously as he walked closer to her.

"Because of my parents. They disowned me because of the fact I married you and not someone my own age." Hermione sighed.

"Hmm.."Severus thought for a moment. "Fuck them because I will provide you with whatever you need. I am sure you would like to go to the university of wizards to become a.. Potions master right?" Severus guessed.

"How did you know?... Oh, stop using Legilmency on me.. you damn cheater." Hermione called him getting flushed with anger.

Severus started to laugh from the cute face she made when she was angry. "Come, we will go shopping for a little. I want to purchase you appropriate robes." Severus said as he pulled his long black cloak on.

Hermione put on her school robes and uniform. Then she followed Severus outside, she hugged him tight, and with a loud pop, they were gone.

With another loud pop, Severus and Hermione appeared in front of a clothing store that was made for rich people. She gulped because she knew Draco got his clothes here, so she followed behind her husband into the store with her head down.

As Hermione followed Severus inside the store, sure enough, there was Draco, and she hid behind Severus.

"I understand, Hermione. Over this way." Severus pointed towards a path on the right to head towards the back of the store.

After several hours, Severus and Hermione emerged from the clothing store with a few bags in hand.

"Umm where now?" Hermione looked back at Severus curiously.

"I will return in a moment, so stay here." Severus told Hermione and then he disappeared with a loud pop.

"Ok." Hermione spoke to herself. Then she sat down on the nearby bench outside the store and waited patiently.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Making Amends

Hermione waited patiently for Severus to return. She sat on the bench for what seemed like 10 minutes, and there was no sign of him still. Hermione sighed in a lonesome way, stood up, and walked away from the clothing store. Heading down towards the grille, she entered the gate towards the door. Upon entering, she took the stool on the corner and ordered a drink. She sat there and slowly sipped her drink.

Severus popped back, and then noticed she wasn't there waiting for him. That was when he hit a state of panic. He couldn't see her anywhere window shopping the stores, or she could be in the bookshop browsing for a bookto read. He went into the bookshop and noticed she wasn't in there. Then he thought of all the shopping they have done, and went into the grille. He noticed that she was sitting there in the corner drinking tea, and reading a book. Severus sighed in relief to see that she was ok, and he went towards her to sit down.

"You know that you scared the bloody hell out of me?" Severus told her as he felt all the stress leave his chest.

"Oh. I am sorry, but u were gone for so long. I got hungry and went in here to get some grub. I am sorry if I scared you, but I thought that you were fearless." Hermione teased.

"That I am fearless, unless you can find out what it is that I fear." Severus answered.

"Well then, what is your worst fear?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I will not answer that here, but I shall answer your question when we get home." Severus whispered in her ear gently.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked as she shut her book.

"Lets go to the book store, you can shop while I pick up my order." Severus looked at her book and got the idea from the top of his head smoothly.

"Ok." Hermione nodded as she got up, finished her cup of tea, and walked out the door with Severus right behind her.

Severus held the door open while Hermione walked through, and together they walked down the street to the booke shoppe. Hermione entered the shop and immediately went into the Arithmacy section.

Severus smiled. Then he approached the front counter and spoke, "I've come to pick up my order."

"Ahh, Severus. How are you today? Yes, yes, that order did come in. It arrived this morning, so allow me to fetch it." The book keeper disappeared into the back behind the curtains, while Severus walked around the store to find Hermione.

Severus spotted Hermione's nose in an Arithmacy book, and he walked back to the counter just as the bookkeeper returned with a boxed parcel addressed to Severus Snape.

"Ok, Severus if you could please sign here to confirm you received your order." The book keeper set a receipt in front of Severus with an ink bottle and quill.

Severus scribbled his name on the dotted line, took his copy of the receipt, and then he called through the store, "Hermione, come we are done here."

"Umm.. ok." Hermione sat the book she was planning to purchase down on the shelf where she found it, and walked out the door in front of Severus. "What do we need to do now?" She asked.

"That covers my list, do you have anything?"

"Oh gods, I must go to Gringotts to pick up some money." Hermione spoke quickly as she remembered what she needed to do.

"Alright." Severus smiled as he followed his wife to the bank.

Hermione entered Gringotts, walked up to the service desk and asked, "I would like to make a withdrawal, please?"

The goblin peered at Hermione over his spectacles from the high rise of his desk. "Let's see..." He paused as he looked through his book. "You owe Gringotts 500 galleons."

"WHAT!?" Hermione exclaimed in bewilderment. Before she could continue to protest, Severus stepped forward.

"How did this happen?"

"And you are?" The goblin asked.

"Severus Snape, Hermione's Husband." Severus spoke for the whole bank to hear.

Everyone in the bank gasped, even a few goblins who were tending to clients.

"Well.. err... " The goblin tried to find reason.

"That is what I thought, I would like to talk to the Goblin leader of the bank immediately." Severus stated.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Severus?" The goblin leader asked as he approached the desk.

"Yes, this _Goblin_ says that my wife owes 500 galleons to the bank, when she clearly does not. I believe that this goblin is mistaken, I want it cleared from the record books, and I want to combine Hermione Grangers' funds with my own." Severus stated clearly.

"I do apoligize, it will be done. Do it!" The Goblin Leader looked at it's employee, and watched over the transactions.

After a few minutes, the goblin said to Severus and Hermione, " Here is the receipt for the transactions, I do apoligize for the inconvience. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I would like to make a withdrawal and if my wife wants to come here and withdrawal money out she may as much as she wants when she wants. The total is going to be 5,000 galleons." Severus told the goblin sharply.

Hermione stood there shocked as she witnessed the entire ordeal go down. She watched Severus get a green pouch full of 5,000 galleons, and , without saying thank you, he turned on his heel and strided away with his robes billowing behind him. Hermione followed behind him, and when they exited the bank, he turned to Hermione. "He will never do that again. He was trying to rip you off. That fucking goblin does it to students all the time, so now he will think twice about it. Oh, before I forget, here you go." Severus handed her the green pouch full of money.

"T-thanks!" Hermione exclaimed thankfully as she put it in her robes.

"Are you ready to go home?" Severus asked, "Or is there something else?" He added.

"No, I am done." Hermione shook her head and answered.

Severus pulled her into a hug, and with a loud pop, they were gone.

Through the smoke, Severus and Hermione apparated in front of the main gates of the school. Severus walked side by side with Hermione, talking about school work.

"This week, I will be torturing the dunderheads with a very familiar potion. I will see who will be going off to college for my apprenticeship." Severus spoke vendictively.

"Really?" Hermione giggled at his vendictive idea. "What potion would that be?"

"The Pollyjuice potion." Severus let the words slip from his lips, for he knew she brewed it well in her second year.

Hermione bit her lip, remembering when she was turned into a cat.

"And I remember having to give you a very ancient potion to turn you back into a human." Severus started to laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Hermione growled at him, staring daggers at him.

"I found it to be... quite amusing." Severus added the fuel into the fire, he knew he was sparking her temper, and that's what he wanted. He knew they weren't far from his quarters, and he counted on her anger.

"Why you.. fowl, lonesome, evil, bloody damn bat!!" She spatted as she was slapping him into the room. "I should transfigure you into a little ferret." Hermione drew out her wand, but before she could start a syllable of the spell, Severus caught her by the wrist, torqued her arm to where her palm was facing up towards the ceiling, and he flung her, with little effort, on their bed. Severus straddled her, and pinned her down quickly.

Severus grinned truimphantly as he looked Hermione into her chocolate eyes. Then, he couldn't stop what he was going to do next. He gently kissed her on her suctulous lips, tasting the sweet narcotic serum that barely basted her lips.

Hermione just gazed into his deep obsidian pools, searching for what was going on through his mind.

Severus smiled, "I will leave it up to you. I would like to get to know you on a more.. intimate level."

"Oh, umm..." Hermione blushed. Her mind raced. _Oh my god, I forgot to fufill the duties of a wife. He probably has blue balls by now. Dammit._

Severus giggled. "I will not force you, but I would like to move to that level in the relationship. I would like to hold hands in public, some kissing here and there, whispering enticing and kinky tortures of sexual pleasures.." Severus trailed off with a devious smile.

Hermione felt at ease. "Okay." Hermione nodded.

"Then I will wait until i get the green light. In the meantime, I would like to mend the past if I may."

"Of course." You may start by dancing sexy."

Severus just looked at Hermione with wide eyes, groaned, and spoke, " Yes, ma'am."


End file.
